Crimson King
by ice shredder
Summary: "He blew through Beacon like a hurricane, with a dangerous reputation. Blood and death followed in his wake. The smart thing was to stay away from him. But I came to realize over time, I became addicted to his special kind of danger." Rating subject to change. [WeissxOC] with various side ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Crimson King**

**Fandom: RWBY**

**Author: ice shredder**

**Disclaimer: All characters in the RWBY verse belong to Monty Oum****. All OCs belong to me.**

**Summary: Weiss Schnee is the rich girl who got everything she ever wanted...except what she needed the most: love. The arrival of a huntsman with a dark past upends her life in ways she never expected. Will he be able to thaw the Ice Queen's frozen heart? And when Weiss and the gang discover his unnatural 'talents' and nature will she reject him out of fear or be drawn to his special kind of danger? Will an unlikely relationship be forged and will it survive a series of shocking revelations and trials? Read to find out!**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Set loosely after volume 2. Rated T for mild swearing, violence (some scenes of TORTURE in later chapters, lots of death particularly with my main OC when he does his 'thing') YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Rating may go up. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 1

If someone told Weiss Schnee her life was about to take an intense, twist-filled turn in 24 hours she would've 1: laughed in their face and 2: dismissed it with a haughty flick of her proud head. To her it was _just _another typical Friday afternoon at the prestigious Beacon Academy nose buried in a midterm exam that only required a fourth of her grade.

No big deal unless you wanted to retake the course.

Last period before the students were released for the weekend. Quite a normal day for aspiring huntresses and huntsmen in training, if you counted all classes this week were jam packed with exams. A steady breeze rustled the leaves outside in excitement. Change was on its way but none of these kids knew it yet. All they cared was getting through their last round of tests and letting loose for two blessed days of fun and relaxation.

Finally the bell rang. Cheers echoed though the hallways as dozens of teenagers raced in different directions. Among them were Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and their leader Ruby Rose - known as Team RWBY - with the same goal in mind: FREEDOM!

"Oh my God, I thought Goodwitch was going to keep us till next Friday with that last exam!" Weiss complained as she hurried with her team to their dorm room. "Simply atrocious."

"Aw c'mon Weiss you probably aced that thing," Ruby said rolling her silver eyes. "Besides I think she likes working with you-"

"I can imagine why," Blake mumbled. _I mean they've got a lot in common. Stylish, mouthy, and condescending. Not to mention their fighting techniques are similar. _A chill rippled down her spine making her kitty ears twich under her black bow.

Weiss. A second Glynda Goodwitch. _Brrr._

Yang jumped into the middle of the conversation. "Can you believe she told us there's gonna be a new wave of airships tomorrow morning?" Her waist length gold hair swirled around her body as she talked faster the more excited she got. "We're getting fresh people!"

They reached their dorm and tossed their bags on the floor. "It's weird," Ruby remarked, tossing her bag on the floor. "They hardly ever admit newbies _this _late in the semester. Don't they know that'll stand out? I mean if that was me I'd want to come in and start right away."

_Is she serious right now? _"You _were_ new you dunce." Weiss had changed into her regular clothes and stood with folded arms. "2 semesters ago to be precise. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"Whoa really? Has it been that long?!"

"Uh yes. Seriously how childish can you be?"

A knock thankfully put an end to the girls' argument.

"Who is it?" Weiss snapped.

Jaune Arc poked his head in blue eyes darting between Ruby and Weiss. "Um it sounds like I came at a bad time-"

"Nowe'rereadytoheadoutyoucamejustintime," Ruby rushed out in one breath relieved to see her friend. Grabbing Crescent Rose she buckled it firmly at the small of her back. "LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN PEOPLE!"

Weiss marched past her, nose in the air and the rest of RWBY followed close behind, where the rest of Team JNPR waited in the hall. _Sometimes, _she thought, _I wonder why I've had the terrible misfortune to get stuck with a child, a partier and a Faunus girl as my team._

The group boarded an airship. "Downtown Vale please!" Ruby chirped. Weiss made sure she sat the closest to the door as it took off. Last thing she wanted was to get stuck next to Jaune Arc whose tendency to spout endless nonsense and do rediculous things to get her to go on a date with him was borderline obsessive. She snorted placing her hands carefullly in her lap. Maybe if she ignored the idiot enough he'd get the hint and-

"So Weiss."

The 'smooth' voice that blond fool thought made the ladies swoon jarred her stomach. _Speak of the devil._

"There's this really cool pizza place-"

"No." The single word was packed full of ice. _Shut your stupid face Arc. _

"We've got a table reserved for all of us." Yang smiled. "So there's no trouble."

_Except I'm sitting as FAR away from him as possible. _"Hn."

The airship creaked as a wind pocket hit its metal skin. "Aww don't be such a party pooper Weiss," Ruby said oblivious to the sudden spike in tension.

Jaune took a risky stab in the dark, hoping to salvage his botched flirting attempt. "It's only pizza between a bunch of friends-"

"Which is fine as long as you don't sit next to me." _Leave me alone you pathetic knight wannabe. _She was in NO way interested in him the way he clearly was with her. Which-in her humble opinion-amounted to nothing more than a frivolous puppy dog crush.

She pressed her nose to the window glass and sighed. Below the streets of Vale rushed up to greet them teeming with bustling crowds, bright colors and aromatic food smells.

Later, much later she would chalk this moment up to a rare moment of normalcy before a chaotic human whirlwind blew through Beacon...and her life's path, along with many others, was altered forever.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day and night on the town (which included food, window shopping and _gulp _karaoke) Weiss was sacked out immersed in a delicious dream world wherein she saw herself in charge of RWBY.

In her fantasy, Ozpin realized he'd made a mistake and upon seeing her obvious improvement announced that she, Weiss Schnee, had been correct and rewarded her efforts by naming her team leader. Much to Ruby's shock but this was to be expected. After all, it took maturity and skill to lead, two things the younger girl severly lacked-

_Phweeeeeep!_

"GOOOOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" Ruby shouted whistle in hand.

"Ugh. Quiet you. It's too early," Weiss grouched. She sat up eyes heavy with sleep annoyed at her teammate's chipper mood. _Point proven. _

Ruby bounced on the balls of her feet. "But you told me to wake you when the ships came in."

Weiss rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"8:30."

"They're supposed to arrive at 10."

"But the ships are landing now!"

"What?" Weiss tumbled out of bed. "They're early!"

Ruby hopped impatiently in place. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Weiss scrambled to brush and tie her long silver-white hair into its asymmetric ponytail then rushed to pull on her 'combat skirt', bolero jacket, and boots. "C'mon let's go," she ordered grabbing Myrtenaster buckling it to her side as she went.

"I've gotta wake Pyrra first," Ruby called after her.

"Just make it fast. I'll meet you at the courtyard!" Weiss said as she raced around the corner. _I can't believe they bumped their arrival up. Oh well, at least we'll get a first look at who made the cut._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ruby tapped her boot against the white pavement that comprised Beacon's main courtyard. Yang noticed her agitated state. "Sis chill out. Your tapping won't make the ships appear any faster."

Pyrrha Nikos stood with one of her hands planted on her hip. "She's right Ruby. Besides we'll get to know these folks soon enough."

"I knooooooow but it's soooo exciting!" Ruby shrilled flailing her arms about excitedly. Standing slightly apart from the group of girls (and from her hyperactive 'team' leader) Weiss blew out an annoyed breath. _So childish._ "They're almost here," she commented. "Stand up straight. Shoulders back. Dignity on. I'm talking to you Ruby. Try not to make a fool of yourself and disgrace the team."

The black-haired girl placed a small hand over her heart. "I promise to set a shining example of what Team RWBY is all about. Huntress's honor."

Weiss rolled her eyes. _That won't last long._

Shaped like birds of prey seven slate grey ships rumbled through the cloudless sky kicking dust clouds up as they began their final approach. Since most of the kids were still in their beds the welcome committee was comprised of team RWBY and Pyrrha Nikos of team JNPR.

Automatic doors slid open as the ships nosed into the side of the mountain. Servos whirred as the vessels waited to deposit their precious cargo to their new home before they took off again.

The gang scanned the crowd of initiates. It was a mixed bag. Some were slightly overwhelmed by the enormity of really knowing they were taking their commitments as trainees to the next level. Not everyone would survive till graduation. Several faces shone with a stange excitement that only true huntresses and huntsmen possessed.

Ruby quivered with childike glee at the array of fresh bodies, a girly hum leaking from her mouth. Maybe she'd make some more friends!

"Stop making that infernal noise. You're fifteen, not five." Weiss couldn't keep her mouth shut for long. Not when it came to _this_ girl.

A rush of wind blew past her head and she blinked. _What the- _

"Chill ice princess. You ain't queen yet."

A soft gasp escaped the girl's sudden dry throat at the deep masculine voice. Its rasp sent an electric charge through her body and her heart skipped a beat.

Then her carefully built walls with its iron gates slammed shut with crushing force. And lent steel to her voice.

"Excuse me? Don't you dare call me that! Who do you think you are anyway?" She whirled to face the speaker. His thick spiky red-gold hair gleamed in the sun the early morning breeze stirring the tips, a stunning contrast with imperial purple eyes that held a vibrant glint. He wore a black sleeveless V-neck shirt with red accents around the neck and arms streched over a broad chest with heavy jeans and black studded biker boots. A black strip of leather hung around his neck with what looked like a curved claw fragment. She even caught a glimpse of a pair of small gold hoop earrings. But his weapon-which he carried on his back-got a double take.

It was like nothing she'd ever seen: a long dark grey blade with bright red grooves woven through its entire length with chrome accent points ending in a curved amber edge_.Those are aura channels if I'm not mistaken. Another dust user? _But she frowned at the blade's tip. _I know that shape. It's a deathstalker's stinger...but that can't be. _Then another eerie detail caught her eye. A blackened beowolf's skull seemed fused to the hilt of the blade with its red teeth clamped tightly shut. It looked like it came from a more ancient time but with a modern twist. _I can't call this thing. What is it?_

She noticed a long jagged scar running from the edge of his right temple to his lip. Another one looked like a set of claw marks poking out from just beneath his shirt collar. They appeared dangerously close to his heart going away under the stretchy material.

_What creature did he tangle with? An angry cat? And who incorporates GRIMM parts into their weapon? Arrrgh. Why should I even care? _Weiss thought, furious, pursing her lips. _He called me ice princess. REALLY? I'll show him a thing or two. _ But her instinct warned against it. There was an edgy recklessness to him that suggested he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and anything that gave him an adrenaline rush.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!" she demanded fists on her hips. _The nerve of this commoner!_

"Not really," he shrugged holding up a strong finger. "Lemme guess. Rich girl?"

She stared at him unable to respond. Mind blank. None of her usual sharp retorts came to her aid. _This can't be happening._ Pathetic lovestruck girls behaved like this. Not intelligent young women like her. So she threw out the smartest answer at her command.

"What?"

"Cheerleader."

_"What?" _

While she struggled to throw a verbal knife, he decided to mess with her. "Hmmm rich spoiled brat-"

_That_ jarred the young huntress out of her brain freeze. "_What did you say?!_"

He snapped his fingers. "Ah! Got it in three. Well gotta run." The teen turned then stopped after a step. "I'm Crest Nighthawk." His smile spelled trouble, adventure and devilish antics. "Later." He walked away leaving Weiss sputtering and the rest with slack jaws.

Blake was first to break the spell. "Wow. He actually shut Weiss up faster than I could."

Her remark snapped the silver-haired girl out of her stunned state. "Don't you even _think_ about starting in on this. That commoner cares nothing about propriety. Why else would he talk like that to me?"

Yang chuckled lilac eyes tracing the same path Crest took as her teammate's. "I dig this guy he's awesome."

Blake nodded. "Weiss, he doesn't care about status."

Yang's voice turned playful. "Besides he's totally hot, he's got a slammin' bod and those scars? Are straight up lick worthy...God I _hope _he spends most of his time shirtless. And," she said waggling her eyebrows slyly,"who knows what _else_ he's packing down there-"

Ruby turned to Pyrrha confusion written on her face. "Why's Yang asking about his luggage?"

"Yang. Xiao. Long. Do you _hear_ yourself?" Weiss spun around stomping a heeled boot on the pavement, angry and mortified. "No filter whatsoever!"

Blake scuffed the ground with her low-heeled shoes. "Yeah," she muttered letting her bangs conceal her pinking face. "I've...kinda wondered that myself."

Ruby went unnoticed by the bickering girls. _Filter? _She thought. _But machines have those. Wait. That means..._

"He was totally checking you out Weiss."

"No he wasn't! Just because he thinks he's the cat's meow doesn't mean that-"

"MY SISTER'S A ROBOT?!"

Both girls stopped cold.

It seemed the entire campus echoed with her traumatized shriek. In his spacious office, Ozpin glanced up from grading papers. A series of gears hung suspended overhead running smoothly breaking up the sunlight into random patterns. "Hm?"

Pyrrha was the closest to a distraught Ruby whose pained wailing intensified. "MY LIFE IS A LIEEEE!" A fountain of tears poured from her silver eyes in streams flooding the courtyard.

The redhead sighed and walked past a rigid Blake muttering, "I'll take care of this," as she seized a fistful of Ruby's red cloak and started to drag the clueless girl toward the school. "Please," Blake gasped. Her Faunus ears vibrated with the piercing sound. _Cat ears aren't built for this stuff. Ow._

"What's a robot got to do with this?" Weiss snapped hands on her hips.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Across campus a slim Faunus girl hung upside down on a tree limb taking in the surrounding environment-and aura signatures-when a sudden piercing female shriek sliced through her skull, startling her. She lost her hold and dropped like a rock. Landing on the top of her head.

"Arrrgh, what's that noise? It hurts! Make it stop!" Elise Leroux clamped her hands over her bat ears face contorted in agony. A few feet away her partner and team leader Trace Rounds rushed to her side, slate eyes full of worry. "Ellie what's wrong?"

"Ugh can't you hear that? Make it stop please!"

Trace turned to his friend Helix Bishop a classical blonde with teal eyes busy cleaning his massive rocket laucher/steel teeth battering ram. "Helix, go find out what's making that godawful sound."

"But Trace-"

"NOW."

"Alright I'm going!" He flew from the scene, leaving his weapon partially dismantled. Trace threw his other teammate, Chase Clearwater a young man with an olive green Mohawk a desperate glance. _Help, _he mouthed.

Without being told Chase rose and within a few minutes of digging produced a pair of earmuffs. Trace accepted them gratefully then whispered to Elise. "I've got something for your ears. On my mark. Ready? One. Two-"

On three she removed her hands long enough for him to slip the muffs on. Instantly her face relaxed.

"So?" Trace asked.

"Ahhh much better." _Sweet relief. It feels so good. _

~.~.~.~.~.~

Inside the safety of Beacon's hallways Pyrrha dragged her charge to someplace where she could talk to her in private.

"I WANTED A PUPPY BUT I SHOULDA ASKED FOR A REAL SISTER!" Ruby wailed soaking the carpet with her nonstop crying. They passed a startled Jaune Arc and Lie Ren poking their heads around the corner wondering what on earth was dying some painful death. Jaune rubbed the back of his messy blonde hair confused.

_Did I miss something here...?_

"This is stupid," Weiss fumed her skin an unusual shade of red. All Ruby's wailing had roused some of the more curious and she felt their stares like lasers. So much for team pride. And dignity. _I expected nothing less from that dunce. _"I'm going to go train. And leave you to your ridiculous fantasies." She stormed off head erect, heels clicking over the spotless cement.

Yang waved cheekily at her retreating back. "Oh I will. Hey, where's Ruby?"

Blake pointed to the school. "Pyrrha's giving her a lesson in puberty."

"What for?"

"Nevermind."

"Yanno, I think Weiss likes that guy," Yang whispered to her friend.

Blake shook her head. "It sure doesn't look like it."

"Oh, she might not see it now. But give it time." The golden blonde beauty winked. "Just watch."

**Reviews are fuel! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Crest wandered through the empty locker room savoring the breathless hush. In 2 minutes the place would teem with a crush of kids, but he enjoyed the peace and quiet. It helped keep him grounded. His deep chuckle echoed off the steel lockers. _Sane and rational. Right. Two words that don't fit me all._

He swung his locker open and pulled Bjornserkr from its resting place. A shapeshifting multi-action hybrid weapon with the ability to devour entire armies, it boasted a deadly keen titanium blade. Cobalt grey shot through with bright red dust channels. Its high-risk, vicious design was insanely complex. The number of known users could be counted on one hand and were feared in battle.

When carried on his back it shrank to a sharp triangular shape, and when drawn it extended the full length of his body. The hilt was unusual. It elongated for easy one or two handed use in sword shape that morphed into a sturdy grip when in gun/energy rifle mode. His immense aura provided a slicing effect for precision and concussion blasts for power combos along with his inhuman speed and freakish strength.

Combined with a razor sharp intellect and daredevil nature, his daring exploits in his home kingdom of Vacuo challenged the way a huntsman fought the Grimm and human enemies alike. Most of his peers, who wouldn't dream of copying his unorthodox methods, preferring the relative saftey of the classroom instead and controlled field trips, dubbed him Crazy Crest.

_Who cares what those losers think. I'm at Beacon so they can suck it._

He eased his large frame against the wall resting a calloused palm lovingly on Bjornserkr's hilt. _Speaking of names, _he thought an amused twist to his lips, _ that snow cone I met when I got here seems to have a chip on her shoulder. She's got spunk. I'll give her that much, but she's wound way too tight. But man. Big mouth on such a tiny thing._

"Crest! Hey Crest!"

A whoosh of air blew by his face. He opened his strange eyes just in time to catch a scattering of rose petals drifting gently through the stillness. _Hold on, did a rosebush just run by me?_

"I'm so glad I caught you," a small red-cloaked girl babbled. "I didn't get a chance to show you around the school yet. I meant to but you rushed off after getting into it with Weiss and I wanted you to meet my friends and sister-"

_Oh. It's that scythe-user. Ruby whatsherface. Some kind of flower. Tulip? Nope. Magnolia? Nope. Oh c'mon I should know this! _Wait. Red petals. _Aha! It's Rose. _

"Oi, slow down sheila. Yer mouth's running faster than yer legs." An odd accented voice cut her off abruptly. Ruby jumped and whirled to face the speaker, a rangy young man with beige skin, dark close cropped hair and a pair of laughing mint green eyes. "Huh?" she asked not understaning a single word. _Why can't he speak proper English? My brain hurts._

"He says you talk too fast," came another blunt male voice.

"Ohhh...aah!" Her shoulders jerked as a startled yelp left her mouth. _Wha-where are all these boys coming from? I didn't hear him walk in...okay Ruby calm down. What would Yang do, what would Yang do...AHHHH! I DUNNO WHAT YANG WOULD DOOOO._

Ruby gave a nervous giggle feeling very small and clumsy. The new arrival wore a patch that covered his left eye decorated by a winking skull. Secured by durable leather straps running around his longish mahogany hair. His visible eye was a bright ocher. Compared to Crest's tan skin-weathered from hours in the elements-his was lily-petal fair with a pencil line scar elongating the left edge of his straight mouth giving him a permanent lopsided scowl. Ruby hastily looked away. _He gives me the creeps. _There was an unnatural calm to him that made you uneasy. And he didn't need to raise his voice to get his point across.

"Aww Track you're scaring the poor girl. Give it a rest, eh?" A caramel toned walking tank jibed his indigo orbs brimming with amusement. Slablike hands hefted a monster metal-tooth hammer twice the size of Nora's and packed insane heat that would make the slightly unhinged girl shriek with unbridled glee.

"And why would I scare her?"

"Well it might be ya ugly face, mate," the mint-eyed boy sassed back without missing a beat.

"I'm really sorry," Ruby apologized somewhat overwhelmed and awed by these four warriors. It was clear they worked well together and the thought made her cringe she and Weiss were still at odds with each other, but she hoped that in time she could achieve the same comraderie Crest shared with his buddies.

"So uh did Professor Ozpin assign teams yet?" she asked Crest, sheepishly rubbing her neck. Trying not to stare at the angry jag of his facial scar._ Danger_ it warned. Approach at your own risk. As much as she admired the older boy her warrior instinct tugged at her mind that she was dealing with a submerged iceberg. Or a wildfire.

He gave a throaty chuckle sweeping a muscled arm at the three other boys. "You're looking at 'em."

"Really? Wait." She spun in a circle silver eyes darting from face to face. "That can't be you've gotta go though initiation-"

"Sheila we've been a unit before we arrived at this place."

"What is a she...a she whatie whaaa?"

Crest slapped his friend in the chest. "Adrian."

The Aussie sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah yeah. Mah bad mate."

Ruby flailed her arms so fast they were a blur. "AHHHHH, WHYYYY CAN'T YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?"

"Sorry luv." He slowed down pronouncing his words so Ruby could follow. "_Sheila _means 'woman'." _Yeah boi! I've been here two seconds and someone's already pissed._

"Ohhh." Ruby fisted her hands on her hips. "Well why didn't you just..._say _that in the first place?"

He winked. "Ah like messin' with the ladies."

Crest flipped his weapon over his right shoulder. Ruby gasped face alight with excitement and childish joy.

"Whoaaaaa what _is _that thing?"

"Badassery."

"Ohmigosh I've only read about these, like I saw the design but it was deemed too dangerous like my sniper scythe but I didn't know they actually existed!"

"Settle down little one, you'll pass out," the giant boy said polishing his weapon. "By the way I'm Lox Umbra. Nice to meet you."

"Ruby," she replied timidly offering her shaking hand. He had the biggest slabs of meat she'd ever seen but he was extra gentle when he shook her small paw. _He's so big! Like he's gonna climb down the beanstalk and eat my bread. But he's kind. Not a dorky kind but a fun kind. _She offered him a tiny smile. Of the four men this one was probably the most approachable.

But-_holy crap! _Her silver eyes darted around the group. _What a team. A crazy, a weirdo, a giant and...a PIRATE? Fantastic. _She sucked her cheeks in. _Whew. Ok Ruby. Whatever you do-DON'T say any of those names out loud._

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey, I didn't think your sister was old enough for boys," Blake commented dryly.

She and Yang were walking up to the door dressed for class. Yang was distracted at the moment so her partner's observation sailed past her. It took a few seconds to register.

"Boys? What do you mean-ohhh."

The sight of her younger sister surrounded by boys caused her to smile with sisterly pride. "Aww they grow up so fast-"

"I think we should find out what's going on in there before we jump to conclusions," Blake cautioned.

"Yeah sure." Yang waved a hand absently. "But check out that eye candy. Mmm mmm."

"What are you two doing? Stop dilly-dallying we'll be late for class."

"Oh hey Weiss. Just in time for the show," Yang said smiling cheekily.

"For wha-oh no." The young heiress caught a glimpse of red-gold hair. Like the warmest part of a fire. Or a sunset. _Stop. Stop this foolishness Weiss. It's unbecoming of you._ "Not _him._"

The girls continued across the quad to the lockers. Blake raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the rich girl's tone. "What's crawled up _your_ skirt? They're one of us now. Fellow warriors. So behave."

"I don't need the likes of you," she replied icily, "telling me how to conduct myself." Flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder Weiss marched to her personal locker wrapping Schnee pride and dignity around her body like a shield.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"But I should warn you Crest. Weiss is a tough one to get close to." Ruby scuffed the ground with her boot. "I'm her teammate but I might as well be paired with a stranger sometimes. I don't want you getting hurt."

_"It's been almost 3 years Mr. Nighthawk and still no teammates. You realize it's your reckless battle tactics that're the cause of this." _ The mocking voice of Leroy Downs his old third period teacher (and one of his biggest detractors) flitted through his mind. It was one of many cutting remarks that landed him in the Headmistress' office, Sarapin Nodare. Upon entering he expected the slim middle aged scholar to chew him out. Instead she offered him a proposition.

_"I can understand where you're coming from Mr. Nighthawk but my hands are tied. Several professors have approached me many times about your...unorthodox methods. Short of begging on their hands and knees they don't want you, and this is according to them, 'disrupting time-honored traditions and setting a bad example to the student body-'" _

_"Example?! What example?" He crossed his muscled arms, eyes cold. "Nobody's following me. I do everything alone. Eat. Train. Study. Hunt. Sleep." With each tick of a finger the imperial purple hue of his irises flickered a dark red and a sliver of fear lodged in Nodare's throat. _

_This wasn't some wayward student she could just rap on the knuckles and say 'Follow school policy and you'll be fine.' No. The young man in front of her was a maverick. He followed no one's rules but his own and she knew the teachers who hated him the fiercest were the ones the most terrified. One because they hadn't bothered to try his tactics themselves and two, they flat-out couldn't do what he was doing. Therefore in their minds he was nuts and convinced most of the students to fear him._

_"I've contacted Headmaster Ozpin over at Beacon Academy. You'll be transferred to his school when summer break ends." She said this formally to smother her growing disquiet of the lethal calm Crest radiated._

_"That's less than 6 months away. Don't I get a say in this?"_

_"No."_

_His wolfish smirk sent goosebumps skittering down her arms. It wasn't out of submission that prompted his reaction but excitement. "Sweet." _

_"With that in mind I have a proposition. If you can get 3 suici-I mean brave souls to join you-"_

_"I heard that."_

_"-then they will be your team. But you will be going to Beacon when fall classes resume, with or without one."_

"You okay Crest?" Ruby's little voice, thick with concern cut through the unpleasant memory he'd gotten lost in.

Just then he sensed an icy aura flow into the room. _Ice age just arrived. _His mouth curled into an amused grin.

"Don't worry about me Rose. I've dealt with difficult people before." Crest pulled the small girl's cloak hood over her head and she laughed. Then he turned his attention to Weiss.

"Hey, wassup Sno Cone."

She glared at him from across the room. "I think you're deaf. Do _not_ call me those ridiculous names. Bad enough everyone calls me Ice Queen, or Snow Angel. It's a childish habit." _But seriously. A voice shouldn't have that much charisma. Or richness. Or strength. Or intimacy. Ahhhh! What's wrong with me? _

"Ooooh someone's fiesty," Yang teased shutting her locker door with a goofy smile which went unheeded by the fuming heiress.

"Well the forecast called for _sunshine_ not a deep freeze."

Adrian cackled and gave his friend's shoulder a quick clap. " Good 'un mate!"

Just then chattering intruded on any further discussion. Crest knew it was almost time for classes to begin and for transfers like him and his team, to report to the auditorium for the welcome ceremony.

"Let's go guys." Crest sauntered away, his long strides carrying a hunter's grace, the others following on his heels. Adrian and Lox both snickering at the clever jab. Track showed no emotion other than his single eye was crinkled at the end.

From anyone else that might've been an insult. But Ruby smiled as she saw the rest of the gang head to their respective space. She wouldn't mind if the older boy gave her a nickname. _In fact, _she thought as she readied her things for the day, _it's his way of showing affection without being cheesy. Or trying too hard. As long as it isn't Crater Face. _

Then she caught Weiss from the corner of her eye. Her partner was still in a foul mood. Rolling her silver eyes Ruby could only hope the older girl warmed up to Crest but from the looks of things now...yeah no.

_I wish I could make her see he means no offense. Geez._

**A/N: YES! Now all my OCs are introduced. Make sure you follow, fave and review! Much love to those who already showed their support. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks later_

The sun peeked through a veil of fleecy clouds as a playful wind tickled the foilage and rustled the grass. Perfect day. But a slight delay caused the kids of RWBY, JNPR, and CBLT (Cobalt) to double-time it to their next class. Fortunately for the teens it would be outdoors, which meant hands on activity. Their favorite kind.

The bad news? They ran the risk of being tardy. And this chapped Weiss to the bone.

"I'm glad Miss Goodwitch decided to hold our plant identifying class outside today, but why on earth," she complained as she stood with her team at the head of the path that snaked its way down the cliff, "would she do it waaay down at the bottom of that hill? We'll be late for sure if we don't do something."

Crest rolled his eyes and strolled to the edge of the trailhead scanning for another route. _She's got a point but it'd be nice if they paid attention to where they are. Might find something they missed or didn't think of before. Like this one._

Slightly screened by tall grass was another path. But it wasn't the one they were _supposed_ to follow. Not if they wanted to make it to class on time. Rock-strewn. Loose dirt. Steep. Dangerous. Crest hunted and found a smooth rock then pitched it over the edge. Watched as it bounced down the slope. _Nice. We can survive this. Long as we avoid the sharp rocks we'll be fine._

"Hey Adrian c'mere a sec!" He waved his best friend over. Already his heart started pumping adrenaline through his body impatient to do something extreme.

The jovial young hunter jogged to where Crest stood. "Aye, what's up mate?"

He stroked his chin gazing intently at the rock-strewn obstacle course. "How long till class?"

Adrian checked his scroll. "10 minutes."

Crest inclined his head down the suicidal-looking slide. "See that drop?"

"Aye."

"I feel like a jump." A smirk grew along his face, along with a wild gleam burning in his dark purplish eyes.

"Ahh, I see where ya going with this mate." Adrian said in a stage whisper, his blood stirring at the fearless light in his friend's eyes. A sight he never got tired of. "Hey are ya hearing this mates?" he yelled face alight. Lox and Track sprinted over. "Crazy Crest 'as finally surfaced!"

Back at the trailhead completely unaware of the insanity bearing down full speed Jaune's curiosity got the better of his good sense."Geez," he commented to Pyrrha. "What's got them all excited?"

"I think we're about to find out." No sooner had the words left her mouth than three blurs whooshed by. Team RWBY, who was standing a bit further from the path looked up just in time to feel the three boys rushing headlong toward the suicidal drop.

Lox and Adrian led the charge whooping and hollering at the top of their lungs. Track's face stayed still as always but with that slight crinkle around his good eye...yep. He was totally down with the madness.

"C'mon! Last one to the bottom's a bloody' moron!" Adrian shouted. And he jumped straight out into space. Gravity took over and he vanished over the lip of the cliff, Lox and Track hot on his heels. The four girls watched them zoom past. One. Two, Three. Then...

"Huh? Weiss? Weiss!" Ruby's head whipped back and forth as she spun in a circle. _Where'd she go?_

"C'mon Snowflake!" Crest ran, practically dragging the girl by the wrist and Weiss was hard pressed to keep her feet. "Wait. Where are you taking me?"

"Relax. I found a shortcut."

She started blinking rapidly. _What's he mean? I don't see one. _"Where?"

Several steps from the edge he scooped her up and tucked her against his side with one powerful arm. "Just hang on!"

"What're you doing? Put me down!" She kicked her legs trying to wriggle free. "Put me down this ins...tant-" A sense of weightlessness engulfed her and she forced herself to follow just where exactly his gaze was fixed on and a had time for a single coherent thought.

_I'm _

_In _

_Midair. _

_He better not let go of me. _

"DON'T PUT ME DOWN DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed banding her thin arms around his waist like a vise. Then they were gone, sliding breakneck speed down the rocky incline. Yang made a desperate grab but Crest was moving too fast and her fingers clenched on empty air.

The teen skidded to an epic stop, her left boot brushing the incline's edge. Ruby's attempt...not so much. Her momentum sent her teetering back and forth and she frantically windmilled her arms, trying _not_ to plummet to her death.

"Whoa, whooooaaaa-"

Yang seized the fabric of her sister's cloak and jerked back. Ruby landed on her butt in the dirt, panting with relief at the close call.

"Whew, that was close," she gasped heart hammering. "But what do we do now?"

Before the older girl could reply a dark blur whizzed by in a bounding pounce.

All Ruby could muster was a stunned, "Blake?"

The Faunus' black hair streamed out behind her and her signature hairbow twitched. She hung suspended for a half-second before she vanished. No questions asked. No fear. Wordlessly, she slid after the CBLT boys at an alarming rate trailing a dust plume behind her.

"Well, there's your answer lil' sis." Yang swept Ruby onto her shoulders before she knew what was happening.

"Yang wait. Whaddaya doing?" Panic tinged Ruby's tone.

"Just hang on!"

"No Yang let's talk about this-AAAAAAHHHHH!"

In the few seconds defying gravity, Yang whipped on her shades before her boots hit the slope and she was off to the races, her younger sibling shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Attracted by the sudden scream, Nora Valkeryie sidled over. Aquamarine eyes burned with a crazed sparkle not unlike Crest's wild gleam mere moments ago. A gleeful chuckle bubbled from her throat at the daredevil antics. To her it was all a game. And leaning against a tree trunk observing the action-arms folded, ankles crossed-was aura specialist Lie Ren. He knew that look spelled trouble.

"Nora..." Ren warned trying to catch his childhood friend's attention before she did anything nuts. "What're you thinking..."

Too late.

Next second the girl sailed through the air riding her war hammer.

"Whoooooooohooohooohoo!" She took off the tail of her hammer like a heat seeker missile as she streaked after the rest of the group.

"Nora!" Ren took a running leap after his hyperactive friend not even stopping to think of the absolute insanity he just got himself into. That left Pyrrha and Jaune. The blonde boy ran but his foot caught on a pebble and he went sprawling. His face slid over the end of the drop, panting heavily. Thankfully he didn't go any further. A shower of dirt and rocks cascaded down the slope a _looooong_ way to the bottom.

"Uh," he swallowed a HUGE lump in his throat. "That's...steep."

Pyrrha saw the mounting panic in her leader's face and knew she had moments to act. "Jaune give me your shield."

"Huh? O-Ok." _I have a real bad feeling about this. Suck it up Arc. _He scolded himself. _How bad can it be?_

She sat him on the metal with his front facing the curved ends. "Now hold on and don't let go," she instructed. Jaune obeyed but his nervousness spiked.

"Uh, Pyrrha what are you plan-NNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGG-!" His trailing scream echoed in the clear morning sky. The redhead smiled as she followed, exhibiting greater control of her descent, perched with knees bent, her round shield acting as a saucer sled.

"Jaune watch out for that rock!"

"Rock?! Where-AHH!" He bounced off a house-sized boulder spinning him like a top and pinballing him between rocks as he went.

"Oh God!"

Ruby looked up and saw her friend zoom by looking like he was seconds away from hurling. "Go Jaune go!" She cheered and pumped her arms. He hit the dirt hard clutching his shield edges in a death grip. "M-m-make it st-st-stop!"

"Alright mate shred that dirt!" Adrian shouted, way closer to the front of the pack. Lox was slightly to his left grinning like a loon. Track was well over three feet from their position and he couldn't see him at all. He'd be surprised if he could. Track had slid down in an orthodox position but smoothly changed to goofy when he caught some air halfway down.

"This is suicide!" Weiss screamed. "You're crazy!" Her ponytail stood straight out with the force of the wind. Crest smiled baring his teeth. "That's what they call me." His calm, amused manner did nothing to ease her racing pulse and erratic heartbeat. Without thinking she tightened her grip further which made the hunter's smile widen.

"Oi sheila don't worry. Yer in the best hands!"

"That's not what I'm afraid of!"

At the bottom of the slope Glynda Goodwitch was busy supervising students who arrived early and keeping an eye on the ones filtering down the path to where she stood when she heard it. And she wasn't the only one.

Faint at first the unmistakable sounds of kids whooping, hollering and screaming built to a crescendoing wave. With it came a giant dust cloud so thick you could taste it a mile away. Some of the students abandoned their plant hunting to stare in amazement at the crazy fools barreling downhill a fiery haired boy in the lead. The whispers started in earnest. _"Is that the new guy?" "He's nuts." "Who jumps off a cliff?" "Is this dude for real?"_

Glynda couldn't resist walking to where a large knot of students huddled together gawking at the insane spectacle. Automactially she fished out her scroll and hit RECORD. _Professor Ozpin needs to see this boy's recklessness for himself. He's going to seriously hurt one of the students. Possibly kill someone. _She didn't take her eyes off the video for a second. _Maybe recruiting these kids was a mistake..._

The "kids" blasting down the slope were breathless with the thrill, living in the moment. Oblivious to one bespectacled professor's negative vibe. "We're almost there!" Crest shouted. Then his eyes lit up. "Weiss," he said and the girl twisted her pale face to meet his. "So we've got a ramp coming up..."

"Don't even _think_ about it," she snapped.

"Never do."

With a groan she buried her face in his side. And felt her stomach drop as she sensed Crest soar through the air and land lightly on his feet gaining speed from the jump. _Closing my eyes isn't helping. I'm gonna be sick. Uggh. When does this hill stop?_

Jaune reached the bottom first out of dumb luck. He spun in ungraceful loops before his shield buried itself in the ground with a loud crunch. Dizzy he clutched the metal with frozen fingers. _I made it. I'm alive-_

_WHUMP._

Blake drilled him in the back.

"I'm sorry," came her quiet voice.

He gave a weak wave. "I-I'm ok." _That. Hurts. Ow._

One by one the teens landed faces flushed with excitement. Yang stumbled a few steps before she and Ruby collapsed in a giggly heap.

"That. Was. The best thing. Ever."

"I know right?"

Ruby zipped upright. "Let's go again!"

"We've got class." Yang grabbed her cloak and began pulling her sister away from the slope. "Maybe later."

"Awwww I wanna go NOW." Ruby whined hands outstretched as if she could pull the hill behind her like a sled.

Yang ignored her protests.

Russel Thrush glanced up clutching a handful of roots. "Hey Cardin, looks like the new guy's got some kinda death wish." He spared a quick glance at his team leader.

Cardin snorted. "Whatever." His tone and attitude clearly conveyed: _yeah, I totally could've done the same you idiot. _Soon as he turned his back he gritted his teeth, inwardly fuming.

_Why didn't I think of that?_

**Uh-oh. Jealous much Cardin?**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It didn't take long for team CBLT to make waves at Beacon. Much to the delight of the young people and chagrin of the adults-and secretly the Ice Queen herself, though she'd rather die by a Grimm than admit her traitorous feelings-the ambience of the place changed just by him _being _there. Legions of secret admirers formed but they were smart enough not to show it, at least not to his face. And if Crest gave any hint of his sudden popularity surge he kept it to himself.

His ballsy attitude, sarcastic wit, and boldness coupled with that unparalled intensity and freakish talent created lightning in a bottle. The man possessed an addictive presence that drew a crowd. Word got around fast. Before long the student body couldn't wait to see what he was going to do-in class or combat which he was the most comfortable in-or hear what he had to say.

His partner in crime Adrian was his own kind of special. And by 'special' that meant an irreverant sense of humor, a tactician with Thunder Wind (a titanium spear that unfolded into a rail gun) and wasn't shy getting vocal or defending his friends. Girls went nuts over his Aussie accent and that gave him a license to do pretty much what he wanted, namely regale them and anyone who wanted to listen with incredible stories.

But this didn't set well with everyone, namely Cardin Winchester and his team. Jealousy soon set in. They hated the fact this outsider was recieving more attention. Inexcusable.

Not only was Crest a brain, but his fighting prowess couldn't be touched. It became obvious to everyone from Ozpin to the professors and visiting teams along with the Beacon kids watching, that these 4 young men were on another level. Never was this on display more when on one fine morning Glynda was supervising a series of practice matches in the battle dome on the stage of the main auditorium.

Weiss had just closed her match in less than 8 minutes. A new record. Thank goodness without Professor Port's inane commentary. But the huntress she fought could hardly be called a fighter. _I can't believe this is what I've got to work with._ Quite forgetting she still needed a lot of work herself but this was _Weiss _for crying out loud. She shook hands with the girl per Glynda's instruction and walked offstage nose slightly tilted up, eyes closed in a superior air.

Glynda sighed, adjusting her glasses before consulting her scroll. So far things were running along smoothly but the next pair could change all that. She cleared her throat: "Match 3. Crest Nighthawk vs. Cardin Winchester. Gentlemen take your positions."

As Crest passed Weiss she felt his intensity level spike. Her stomach shivered remembering his massive arm circling her there...holding her secure as they slalomed all out down that cliff slide. Icy blues flicked over his weapon. With its strange, otherworldly shape and Grimm parts it felt...alive. Like it had a will of its own. Like at any second it could unleash chaos if not properly handled. _That thing is massive. And kind of scary. _She gave her own blade a lengthy once over. _Mine's a twig compared to his._

Sitting front row Pyrrha and Jaune leaned forward in their seats. _Leader versus leader _Jaune thought. _This is gonna be good. But man I wouldn't want to be the guy facing Crest. He'd eat someone like me for lunch. _Healing abilities aside Jaune knew he'd be feeling the effects of fighting the muscular huntsman for days. One of the downsides to being a living shield: you felt and remembered every single injury even after they vanished without a trace.

Crest mounted the stairs focused on nothing but his armor-clad opponent who met his level stare with smug arrogance. _He ain't taking me seriously. Big mistake. _

"Gentlemen this match will end when one or both of you is unable to continue." Glynda glanced between both boys then stepped back. "Begin."

Cardin unshouldered his mace and charged. Crest met him in the middle trading blow after blow. A minute into the contest, everyone in attendance began to feel that Cardin was overmatched. Then the trash talking started.

"Man, is that all ya got?" Cardin said wiping his forehead. "I've got better things to do."

Weiss folded her arms, a bored look creeping over her face. _God. Is he like, seriously serious right now? What nerve. Crest is leagues better than him. End of story._

He rattled on oblivous to the young heiress' train of thought. "I kinda expected more of a challenge outta you outsider. What's the matter, your school raise a bunch of sissies?"

_Outsider huh. Figures we'd get to this part. _

Without a word Crest pointed Bjornserkr at the wall behind him. Pyrrha thought that strange until she saw the glowing gold stinger tip retracting till it rested behind her friend's broad shoulder and the Beowulf skull move forward to take its place. A strange howling noise emanated from its mouth, eyes lighting up with a reddish glow. _Oh my God. _ She jabbed her teammate in the ribs.

"What was-"

"Jaune. Shield up!"

"Huh?"

"_Now._"

The blonde obeyed fumbling a bit before his shield deployed. Just in the nick of time. When the redhead used's _that_ tone...it was best to listen and do what she said. _STAT._

Sitting slightly behind Crest's position on the elevated platform, Weiss blinked as she watched him bend his knees getting low to the ground and gasped. Ruby was the only other person she knew who used recoil quite a bit in her fighting but this felt different.

Crest kept his eyes averted but not out of fear. Cardin smirked as he swung his weapon onto his shoulder. Leaving himself wide open. "I know it's tough to admit out loud man, but I'd be hanging my head too. Serously if my fighting skills sucked that bad-"

_WHABOOSHBOOM!_

A massive shockwave blew through the auditorium. The walls trembled and the floor shifted. Jaune heard tinny pings off his shield. _Metal. What's going on? What happened?!_

Before the dust had a chance to settle Track Sirocco's cool voice sliced through the stunned silence.

"So start _hanging _it."

"Is it safe to come out?" Jaune whispered, afraid of what he might see.

Pyrrha raised her bright green eyes over her shield's rim. "All clear." _But-WHOA!_

Cardin wasn't anyehere to be seen except...embedded into the plaster. At the opposite end of the stage. Crest standing tall where he'd been less than a second ago.

All the students stared in mute disbelief. Lox seated in the second row from the front held his thumbs and forefingers like he was taking a picture. "Hmmmm. Nice shot. For an outsider." He held his massive palm out and to Pyrrha's surprise Track gave it a quick slap.

Crest glanced over at Glynda who was also in shock. "Can he go another round?"

"_Cardin- _ahem," she coughed into her hand keeping her gaze on her scroll. Furious at the small break in her voice.

"Ah heard that un!" He smirked at Adrian's loud comment. _Never fails to make hisself heard._

"-is unable to continue." The young man's energy levels winked at her, a tiny grey sliver. _This isn't possible...how-how did...what _is_ he...? _ Before she lost it completely Glynda strode across the platform. "The match is yours Mr. Nighthawk."

Yang blinked. "But Professor we've got 9 more to go-"

"We'll resume this tomorrow." Stiletto heels clicked in rapid sucession toward the side entrance, which opened to let her pass.

Lox turned to Ttrack puzzled at their teacher's odd reaction . "Huh. I thought she'd be more freaked out." His friend held up a single finger. _Just wait. _The second the door whooshed shut Glynda's pace double-timed.

_Clickclickclickclickclickclick..._

His single ocher eye flicked once. "She's freaked."

Four rows from the front Blake slowly shifted her gaze over to Yang's. "Did he just use himself as a human bullet?" Her tone was flat, exactly the same when she saw Ruby fall out of the sky during initiation along the lines of: _Can you explain? I'm totally lost. _

The blonde bruiser gave her a helpless chuckle with a matching shrug. Meaning: _I dunno. Trying to process what I didn't see. Sorry. _

Their wordless exchange was interrupted by Ruby's muffled yells. Yang snapped out of her daze long enough to look down. There at her feet was her hapless sister. Tangled up in her cloak. Kicking her legs in what Weiss would deem a childish manner. But she was too busy catching flies in her mouth to comment on it.

Yang bent to untangle her sibling. "Hold still sis. You're making it worse! There."

Ruby scrambled to her feet panting. "What's going on? Did I miss it? Where's Crest-?" She stopped when she didn't see her big friend in his spot near the wall. Her sister clamped her hand over her head and slowly turned it to the center. "Um. How did he get there?"

"He moved," Blake responded still in stunned disbelief.

"Fast," Yang finished. "Didn't think I'd be sayin' this Ruby but he moves faster than you."

The younger girl gawked, a look of total awe stealing over her small face. "HUH?! NO WAY! THAT'S NOT FAIR I WANNA SEE IT! HIT REPLAY C'MON PLEEEEAAASE!"

Up in his seat Jaune's eyes were still glued to the tall, muscular Crest as he went to rejoin his team. _What just-I can't...WHAT IS THIS GUY?! _But what he chose to say out loud was: "What just happened? Did anyone catch it?"

Pyrrha opened and closed her mouth several times before she got it to work. "I believe he won."

"YEAH!" Adrian whooped jumping on his friend's back giving him a hard slap on the chest. "That was prolly one a your best yet." He snickered mint green eyes dancing with mischief. "Almost took poor Glynda's bloomers off w'that blast-" Track's hand on his shoulder cut the Aussie off.

"Ah...just no."

Adrian threw both arms out exasperated. "What? It was funny. You ain't no fun mate."

Yang pressed her fingers to her mouth failing to cork her giggles. "Who says _bloomers_ anymore?" she muttered, laughter tinging her whisper. _ This's _my _kinda man. Oh yeah. He. Is FIIIINNNE. _But the celebration wasn't shared by everyone.

"Cardin!" Russel Thrush rushed over to help his fallen leader. Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing close behind. "Easy now let's get you outta there."

It took several tries but finally they managed to dislodge their leader from the wall. As Cardin slid in a boneless heap to the floor his breastplate dropped from his chest, hitting the ground with a lifeless thump. Russel gasped. _What the-where's the rest of his suit? _The entire backplate was...gone. A harsh coughing spell racked Cardin's frame. He clutched his torso.

"Wha-wha-, was-_that-?_"

"Ah believe, it was the _challenge _ya asked for."

_Stupid hick. I hate that accent. And he's so effing _loud. Pain obliterated any retort. _Next time. _Was his vengeful thought as his team carried him from the stage. _I won't hold back. _ He refused to believe anyone might be better than that Amazon, Nikos. Losing to her stung but something about _this _freak bruised his pride like no other. And Cardin Winchester was a sore loser.

"C'mon guys," Crest said a devilish smirk stealing over his face. _I haven't smiled like that in...well for a while..._

"Let's eat." Then he noticed Weiss' frozen state. Nothing new there but rendering Beacon's resident 'Ice Queen' speechless never failed to amuse and make his day. Under his friends eager gazes he put a finger to his lips and winked, then sauntered over to Weiss.

He snapped his fingers in front of her glassy stare. "Wake up, Snowflake."

She jumped, blinking rapidly at him, much like she'd done before they shredded the cliff. Well, _he _had fun. She just happened to be along for the ride.

"Wha-"

"Food time."

"You-how did-I can't-" _Stop it! You're stammering! _Too shocked to scold him using that infernal nickname.

"Weiss." His rough, deep voice loosened her stiff muscles. Gave her a focal point. Did funny things to her stomach. "Show's over."

_The things this man's voice does to me-NO! Focus Weiss! A huntress can't afford foolish things like feelings, risking her heart, risking...risking..._

Love. Heartbreak. _I've lost too many close to me. And it only fuels my lonliness. _No amount of therapy in the world could make a dent in that walled off area of her life.

"Oooooh lookit who's blushing!"

Yang's teasing taunt snapped her out of it. "I am _not _blushing you insensitive twit."

The blonde waggled her eyebrows. _He is so getting to her._

"Stop that."

Crest chuckled. And brushed the smaller girl's upper back lightly with a rough digit, striding past her before she could react.

"Later Snowflake. Let's go guys."

The remaining teams filed out after the tall man caught in his wake.

Weiss followed more slowly, her back tingling from his whispery caress. She gnawed at her lip. Tears pooled in her eyes.

_This can't be happening to me._

**Aww Weiss it's gonna be ok honey. Show her some love y'all and drop a line, follow and fave...don't wanna see her cry now do ya?**


	6. Chapter 6

Night had spread its comforting quilt over the sleeping Academy. The wind gusted, through the trees spiriting their leaves away into the velvet darkness. But this was lost on a very shaken Glynda Goodwitch who barged into Ozpin's office without the courtesy of a knock. She was the kind of person who prided herself on iron discipline and orderly manner.

Until today. _I can't believe I nearly made a fool out of myself. I almost RAN out of the room, in front of hundreds of kids for cripes sake!_

"Professor you have to see this."

A flustered Glynda shoved her scroll in Ozpin's face. He stared at it unfazed. General James Ironwood stood ramrod stiff in his dress uniform slightly to the left of his old friend's desk. But he wasn't alone. Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck and Professor Peter Port had been summoned from their respective offices in the middle of their lesson plans. Both were none too pleased about the interruption.

"What has gotten you so bothered that you called us here dear Glynda?"

The blonde shot Port an annoyed glare. "You'll find out soon enough." She turned back to Ozpin who was busy reviewing the video from Crest's battle. "And then we'll decide what to do with this, this..."

Oobleck took a sip from his endless supply of coffee, his mouth machine-gunning his words. "Careful careful what you say Professor this man isn't someone you can smack on the fingers with your wand."

"I agree." Port chimed in grey moustache moving in time with his lips. "Besides, he is one of my absolute best students. Amazing mind. He says and does things I've never heard or seen before. His combat skills are unparalled, better than Miss Nikos' I might add-"

"Thank you Peter," Ironwood interrupted. "But why don't you let Ozpin finish what's he's doing."

"I have."

All four huntsmen stared at him.

"And I must say I'm quite impressed." Stowing his scroll back into his pocket, the silver-haired Headmaster steepled his fingers. A small smile hovered over his face. "I couldn't see a thing."

Glynda gawked. "But how can that be?" _I don't understand. _She gripped her wand a little tighter. As if that might offer a modicum of protection. _Even though I'm skilled with dust I'm not sure I'd stand up to him in a prolonged fight. Did we make the right decision recruiting such a loose cannon? _ "I was right there." Her stomach dipped.

"Marvelous footage Professor!" Port exclaimed peering intently at his own scroll. "Truly first class material. Qrow couldn't do this. Not in a million years."

"Port," Glynda said, exasperation creeping into her tone, "you can't even seewhat he _did._" But his comment on Qrow pushed her heart rate into the danger zone. The Signal Academy instructor was, bar none, one of the greatest huntsmen alive. He was considered by many the benchmark on field combat and strategy; even his style was strange and hard to pin down but that was to be expected. After all, he was one of only two gun-scythe users in the world next to his niece Ruby Rose. Just the thought of Qrow not being able to do something in regards to hunting alarmed purists like Goodwitch. She believed in order and rules and followed things by the book. It served her well in her student days and in her current position as a respected professor and huntress. But now waves were being made and she felt helpless in its rising tide.

Loss of control. Flipped apple cart. _Ah who'm I kidding? _Nighthawk scared the piss out of her.

"Precisely the point dear woman the man is absolutely what this school needs more of," Oobleck rattled, coffee mug forgotten. _That's a first. _Glynda thought a bit surprised at her colleague. _He never sets his cup aside for more than 10 seconds. _"So much I propose we advance him and his team up the ranks. He's far too wild to keep in the building and it'll keep damages down considerably what do you say Professor Ozpin?"

James Ironwood spun to face the hyper huntsman. "Are you serious Doctor?"

_For once, _Glynda thought folding her arms, _we're on the same page._

"We don't know what else he's capable of," the General continued. "Not to mention it's growing darker outside. The Communication Room was breached or have you forgotten? Grimm are mustering in the abandoned sector of Vale. Dust is being stolen and we still aren't sure of our enemies' master plan-"

Ozpin turned his straight-back chair away from the group. "Oobleck is right."

"I-excuse me...?"

"Sir?" Glynda cocked her head at her boss.

Ozpin sighed. "James, your devotion to the book isn't going to fly with Mr. Nighthawk." He looked up at the bright sun streaming through his office's ceiling. The massive gears overhead turned the moonbeams into regemented swooshes of light and shadow. Something cold and militaristic instead of magical and dreamy. "Between training and accompaning all these first years on their missions, the Festival upon us, and the White Fang on the prowl we don't have time to be choosy. And it's only going to get harder to keep them alive. Not all of them will graduate."

"But sir it's too risky." Glynda's maternal instincts warred with her huntress' logic. "And besides-"

"Wasn't it you who wanted them to take things more seriously not too long ago?" _And now that you've got it you don't want it anymore. Because he doesn't fit a mold. _Lines creased his forehead. _Face reality woman. War's knocking on our door. _

That stopped her short. "But-"

"Need I remind you Glynda? This is a _combat _school." Ozpin's tone along with his eyes grew stern as if addressing a first year instead of an accomplished huntress. She flinched, dropping her bright green eyes to the floor. "_Not _a daycare." Her cheeks started to burn. _I just want to keep the kids safe. From that...freak. _She pursed her lips. That word still didn't fit. He was more like a-

_Nope. Don't go there Goodwitch. There is no such thing as...THAT. They were banned centuries ago. _

"And besides this is the reason Crest was shipped off to us in the first place. His old school couldn't handle him. They were afraid of him Glynda." Light flashed off her superior's small round lenses. "I can't imagine the pain he's suffered just because he's got a touch of the uncanny about him."

"Uncanny?" Incredulity hitched Ironwood's voice at a note he hadn't heard since high school. "He's insane. A total freak of nature, you can't possibly mean-"

"Face the facts James. We are now the previous generation. A chilling thought, believe me." Ozpin re-steepled his fingers. Sometimes his old friend's incessant hardlining grated on his nerves. "It's not easy admitting we won't be around forever. These kids will pick up where we left off. Sooner than you think."

"He-along with several others-are the next great wave that'll change the landscape. Redefine what it means to be huntsmen. Just like we did. And the sooner we accept this the better."

He pulled out his scroll and began typing special instructions to CBLT's scrolls. "Now. As of today, team CBLT will be moved to second year status. And I've just given Crest graduate authority."

Everyone in the room was speechless. _Oh God, _Glyda thought. Her stomach knotted and she had difficulty swallowing. _He just made that-freak-our peer. This can't be happening, I think I'm gonna be sick._

Which meant he could pick and choose team missions at will. Select extra students to take along, not to mention the right to send those with unsatisfactory skills back to Beacon. The room hazed in and out of focus, forcing her to breathe deeply through her nose.

"All due respect Oz, I think you're making a mistake." Ironwood said, quietly noticing his longtime crush struggle to stay on her feet. "A big one."

His eyes slid closed behind his wire-rim frames. _Wouldn't be the first time. _"I'll tell you the same thing I told Miss Rose when I named her team leader," he replied. "That remains to be seen."

...

Cinder Fall and her two faction members sat ensconced in their dorm with the door shut and locked. Soft beams of moonlight peeked through the partially drawn curtains, the room's only source of illumination. Emerald Sustrai sat at attention, indian-style. Mercury Black leaned against the mattress of his bed, head tilted back, staring into space. Normally a rude gesture, but the attractive female thief could tell by his body cues he was deceptively alert.

Cinder flicked through her scroll, researching every scrap of information on their latest target, but found very little to go on. It was as if the person she sought was a ghost.

"Impressive," she murmured, momentarily forgetting the two children sitting at her feet. "For such a violent man he might as well be nonexistent." Her mouth curved into a cruel smirk. "Doesn't surprise me though. What we did to his stupid family and all...should've learned his lesson...insane fool...STILL isn't taking the hint..."

Mercury and Emerald exchanged uneasy glances. _What's she talking about? _Emerald thought. _I don't like the sound of this at all. Insane? What, _exactly, _are we dealing with here...?_

"Ma'am?"

The older woman's sharp eyes snapped to face her young charge. Since she made no attempt to stop her Emerald ventured what she _hoped _was a safe question. "Orders?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on this man."

Mercury straightened up. Intrigued. _She normally tells Em or I to fight our potential targets. Something's different. _"You're sure."

Cinder pursed her lips. "Of course you fool. Use your head. There's too many unknowns in play, so don't get careless. Observe him as best you can. Catalogue his strengths and find any possible weaknesses. Just don't get in his way."

He nodded. She might as well have said _or you're dead._

Emerald rubbed the back of her neck. "So hands off."

"Yes, for now." Cinder returned her attention back to her scroll. _Let the hunter become the hunted. It'll be that much sweeter when I put him out of my misery._ "When the time's right...we take him out."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Study pages 13-25 in detail children," Professor Peter Port admonished his half-asleep students, his eyes drawn on occasion to a conspicuous vacant space next to Mr. Brash. He'd been warned Crest would take off on one of his special 'excursions' but he-along with most everyone else-wasn't fully prepared for the sharp impact his abscence caused.

"I expect a 3-5 page report written on what makes an effective combat strategy. Please select one of the five scenarios we discussed and alter it depending on the situation you find yourself in. Always keep in mind: your decisions-in life and in combat-affect far more people than you realize." He directed the last part of his speech toward a very downcast Ice Queen, hoping she'd snap out of her funk. No such luck. She didn't bother acknowledging his attempt. _Blast it Master Nighthawk. Hurry back! _He sighed to himself and clapped his hands.

"Class dissmissed."

He kept a careful eye on the students filing out to the next class, noticing Miss Schnee was glued to her seat. Ruby tugged on the girl's arm. "Weiss? Hey Weiss you ok? Class is over."

"Hm?" The realization she must've spaced out in class again hit her. "Oh yeah. Sorry." She waved her friend's concern off. Not wanting to explain why she couldn't focus, couldn't study, couldn't do anything because Crest suddenly up and left. Without a word, or a note to _anyone_ and he'd hadn't attended classes for almost 5 days. "You guys go on ahead. I need to ask Professor Port a few questions regarding my report for next Friday."

Sitting behind his desk Port pursed his lips at the heiress' blatant dismissal. _Dear girl, this isn't about your report._ But being the gentleman he was, decided not to mention it. Not in front of the other ladies.

"Alright but don't take too long," Yang warned. "You know how Professor Goodwitch gets when people are late-"

"Then the sooner you leave the sooner I can get this over with," Weiss retorted a tinge of heat in her voice. "I'll be right behind you."

Yang stared at her teammate, a bit taken aback by her vehemence. Now was not the time to tease her when she was in Ice Queen mode. "Ok...we'll see you in a few then."

Weiss waited till she no longer heard their footsteps then launched right into it.

"Where is he?"

Port rubbed his neck, a habit she realized with a stab of annoyance he shared with that imbecile Jaune Arc along with his overinflated sense of ego. But in reality he'd been dreading this question over the last several days. _Might as well get the worst over with. _

"I don't know child."

Her face snapped up. Icy blues drilled into his. "That's not good enough."

He gave a helpess shrug as if to say, _what do you want me to do about it? _ Unfortunately that only made the girl angrier.

"Don't give me that!" She mocked his shrug with one of her own. "It's been 4 days already. 4 days of total radio silence sir. I've messaged him several times and there's no answer back...like seriously how hard is it to send a simple 'I'm ok'-?"

_Why don't you just admit it dear child. You have it bad. _"Miss Schnee." She blinked at his stern tone. "Listen to yourself. It's highly probable Mr. Nighthawk is in a perilous location and has the common sense necessary to turn off his scroll. Do you wish to put him in even more danger to satisfy your demands?" He didn't like hurting people's feelings, least of all a woman's but truth spared no one. _Forgive my breach of courtesy child but this job demands the utmost commitment and frivolous things such as flooding your boyfriend's scroll with messages and waiting for him to call back have no place in it. People die in our line of work._

She slammed a clenched fist down on her desk. "Never!" _But he could be lying somewhere hurt or worse-_

"I don't know all the specifics myself," he said tapping his chin. "But from the little I've gathered this is what I can tell you. According to the Headmaster, these occurrences are quite normal. In fact, based on what scraps we've gleaned, Mr. Nighthawk goes off on his own for brief periods then returns when he's ready. And his responsibilities will increase now that he's a second year."

"Huh? What d'you mean?" Weiss demanded. Her world listed on its axis at this sudden news. "When did this happen?' _That means he'll graduate sooner than us. _Her stomach tangled into knots and she forced herself not to faint. Not bothering to look at the clock tick, tick, ticking away. Warning her to get to her next class.

"Last night. But you didn't hear it from me." Port checked the time. "Gracious child! You need to get to-"

"Will he be alright?" The old man cocked his head puzzled at her question. "I mean what happens now, missions wise? Will he-"

"His whole team are second years miss, and Ozpin made him our peer. Which means he can have his pick of squadmates and send them back if they perfom poorly. With the Festival approaching, the White Fang and Grimm running amok they'll have scant down time. Given who Crest is...he'll be assigned the most dangerous missions..._suiciderunsmostlikely-"_

Weiss cleared her desk and was in his face glaring daggers. "Excuse me?!"

Port wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "Oh goodness look at the time!" Several students had already taken their seats and more were filing in. "My next class is here!"

"I _heard _what you said Professor."

The warning bell rang. Port shooed her toward the door. "Hurry Miss Schnee. If you run you'll make it to Glynda's class...you know she hates student tardiness. And won't _that_ make Miss Xiao Long's day. Chop chop!"

She wanted to stay. Press him with more questions. What did some stupid report matter? Crest's life was at risk! But the old man had turned his attention elsewhere and she had no choice. She ran the corridors at breakneck speed, constructing a plausible excuse for her favorite instructor as to why she was arriving at class flushed and breathless. Hoping and praying she'd buy it.

When she entered most of the risers were filled and she couldn't help noticing that empty space by Adrian. Third row aisle seat. Glynda Goodwitch peered through her spectacles at the young woman. "Cutting it close today Miss Schnee."

"Sorry Mi-Professor Goodwitch," she said mentally slapping herself for the near slip. She called the older woman Ms. Glynda when they were training together. "I needed some extra notes for our reports next week...and I, well kinda lost track of time..." _Please. Let her buy it, let her buy it..._

The severe woman scrutinized the girl's explanation. For several agonizing moments the silence streched until she thought she was gonna scream. Then Glynda gave a curt nod.

"Very well. But please keep in mind we run a tight ship. Schedules exist for a reason Miss Schnee." She walked to where a projector sat and turned it on. "Bad enough I've got my hands full with Crazy and his shenanigans-"

Weiss felt her back go up as she walked to a vacant seat next to...oh _joy. _Little Miss Nosy Yang. "He's got a name, ma'am."

"Ya like it when Crest spars with ya mum," Adrian said, boots kicked up on the riser. Laughter rippled through the classroom. "Admit it. You enjoy every second of it-"

"Get your feet off the riser Mr. Brash." A vein popped on her smooth forehead as the kids hooted at the starchy instructor. "Don't you dare start with me." _Damn you Crazy and your corrupting influence. Your partner isn't any better._

"Ah keep ya bloomers on mum, ya lucky he didn't blow em off last time."

That got Glynda really mad.

Weiss shook her head and opened her binder. _Boys. _Listening to Adrian and Ms. Goodwitch going at it wasn't helping. It only served as a painful reminder of who was the real source of the older woman's agitation. Adrian was right. No one could let a sarcastic barb fly quite like his best friend. It became par the course. Class never felt complete without it.

"So ya got it?"

Weiss opened her notebook with a snap. "I got what I needed."

Yang smiled at her. "Girlfriend you came in hot. There's no way that's over a bunch of combat notes-"

Glynda tapping her wand on her desk signaled for all talking to stop. "Class will now begin."

Weiss clicked the top of her pen and forced her mind to concentrate on the lesson, cursing the busty blonde's perception. _Crest be safe. Wherever you are._

...

"Hey did you hear? Crazy and his buddies got bumped to second years. Oh and get this; he gave him graduate authority." Russel glanced around the cafeteria table letting the dust settle at his words. "You know what _that _means, right?"

Cardin stopped pushing his half-eaten potatoes around at Russel's announcement. _Oh HELL no. _"Tell me you're joking."

Russel shook his head. "Wish I was buddy. But it's legit. Ozpin made the changes official sometime yesterday or summat like that. Anyway he's out of our hair-"

He jumped as Cardin slammed his fork down on the table. "So, the lunatic gets special treatment eh? I'll show him not to disrespect the Winchester name. I just need something that'll...level the playing field." His dark blue eyes glowed with vengeance. "And I know just where to get it."

Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark exchanged intrigued glances while Cardin was busy entertaining his dark thoughts. Things were getting...weird and they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys. The original copy of this chapter got erased so this is a revised edition. If this didn't show up on your phone or computer it's because of that so again, my bad guys. Hope you enjoy this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Cardin?" Russel whispered eyes darting nervously behind his back every few seconds to make sure nobody jumped them. Both boys were busy ransacking team TECH's dorm. Cardin had insisted what they needed to exact revenge against Crazy was located somewhere in that room. So they'd invested a couple of days staking the place out. Learned their movements, studied their habits. "You sure this is a good idea? Rounds might come back any second now and-"

Cardin threw a pair of earmuffs at his face. "Shut up and keep looking. It's here somewhere."

Russel grumbled and walked over to a filing cabinet. "I'm telling ya man you'd think this guy carries dust in his pockets. Coupla the profs lodged complaints but Ozzy does nothing. I swear his head must be filled with cobwebs-ow!" He yanked his fingers out of the middle drawer and was shocked to find the tips scorched.

Cardin glared at his teammate. "I told you to stop screwing around-" His eyes grew wide. _Whoa. Only fire dust does that- _He rushed over knocking Russel aside ignoring his startled cry of pain. A devious smirk curled his lips. _Come to papa._

Nestled in clear-faced boxes were spools of wire marked FIRE, ICE, WIND, EARTH, LIGHTNING, WATER. But that wasn't what caught Cardin's attention. He lifted the box labeled FIRE out of its place. Gently of course. It wouldn't do to incinerate the entire wing of the visitors dorm. _What kind of nutso keeps EXPLOSIVES in his room?! _By this time Russel had recovered and cautiously approached his leader, standing entranced at his discovery.

"So...what _is_ it?"

The tall boy spoke with a sense of awe. "Dusted wire."

"What!?" Russel leaped back. At the same time the coils glowed bright orange. All at once.

"Russel!" The chestnut-haired bully hissed. "Stay still. Calm down."

"Dude that thing is gonna go-"

"It's aura sensitive." He breathed a sigh of relief when his partner relaxed his stance, calmed his breathing. "Damn. I've never seen this stuff before. It's obvious rank amateurs can't fool around with it." _Or if you've got an insane semblance or are easily excited, then nice knowing ya pal..._

"Hey forget the wire. See if he's got dust crystals."

Cardin smiled as he replaced the box like the living hand grenade it was. "Well he made my job easy." He checked the next drawer and sure enough there they were. Refined dust crystals of all colors and shapes. Scanning the velvet lined boxes he stopped at a dark maroon chunk that looked roughly compatible to the one his Allmace housed. _Pefect. Nighthawk won't know what hit him. _

Within seconds the two CRDL boys were sneaking back towards their team quarters, stolen crystal tucked securely in Cardin's belt pouch. Phase 1 of Humiliate Crazy was complete.

Unbeknowst to them Elise Leroux sat perched on a tree limb. Her dead soulless eyes didn't bother to blink. She'd "heard" every movement and word that had transpired via sonar. _These fools are playing with fire, just a matter of time fore they get burned. And they're half right on the wires, but the other part..._the bat Faunus girl's lips curved into a vicious smirk. _Well Winchester, you're gonna learn the hard way, ya don't screw with Trace's technology and emerge unscathed._

...

_Library - evening_

Weiss trudged toward the library books under her arm. Jaune had offered to walk with her and carry her things, but she turned him down. Yet again. _Seriously does that buffoon think I'm some weak-ass who can't carry her own books? _She let out a weary sigh, eyes heavy. _I am so not looking forward to homework right now. _Oh well. Another day in the life of a huntress in training.

Her boots clicked across the carpeted floor of the spacious interior. Shelves of knowledge stood in formation like tireless sentinels waiting for eager minds to explore to the fullest. She slumped in one of the unoccupied chairs books forgotten on the table. Night was her favorite time to study. No distractions. No hyper teammates. No excessive noise. Just her a light and her studies. But Weiss couldn't quite get her mind into her special zone. Nope.

_Another day gone and he's still not here._

She sat there pen poised over her notebook but nothing emerged. Frustrated she slammed her book shut then froze at the sound of a distinct Australian voice coming down the corridor to the main library.

"Bloody hell mate, ya shoulda been there when Ah told Glynda she enjoyed it when ya dick around with 'er in class. Lox showed me and Track the incriminating evidence." His full laugh echoed through the quiet building. Weiss turned back to her book, shaking her head. Friendly voice just not the one she wanted to hear.

"I can believe it."

Her head shot up pen clattering to the floor a gasp leaping from her mouth. Sure enough. It was _his. _

"Seriously bro, I swear to God, them Nevermores are gettin' tougher to harvest, but I got a decent supply of feathers for the next couple of months." Relief washed over the girl like a refreshing bath. Then the door handle turned.

Crest walked through with Adrian right behind. Neither man saw or heard her until she halfway across the room. Crest looked up just in time to see a white blur crash into his chest. Startled he fell back a step.

"Weiss?"

"Oi what in-" Adrian stopped when he saw who it was. He opened his mouth to tease the young woman then snapped it shut. The pale sheila's slender frame shook. Quiet sobs hit his ears and he decided to give her and his friend some privacy.

He touched Crest on the shoulder and got a sideways glance. _Take your time, _he mouthed before turning on his heel and walking away. They could finish their talk later.

Alone at last the tall hunter stepped fully into the room, shutting the door with his boot. He wrapped his powerful arms around Weiss' trembling shoulders, her dry sobs confusing him. This was the last thing he'd expected. She started murmuring things into his shirt in a strained voice just loud enough for him to catch.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered both arms cluching the fabric of his black shirt. Allowing herself to sink into this magnificent wall of muscle not wanting this moment to end. Afraid he might vanish if she let go. Her next confession made his blood run cold.

"You just _left_...without a word...how could you leave me...? Thought bad things happened and I wasn't...you weren't answering your scroll-"

"Shhh." He let his voice caress her spirit, feeling her grip on his back tighten. _Crap. I really musta scared her to death. _"I'm here Snow. I'm with ya." His breath caught when he felt her lips gently press against the base of his throat.

It took all her willpower but somehow Weiss managed to tilt her snowy head and meet Crest's imperial gaze. _His eyes are gorgeous. Just like he is. _Tears threatened but she wiped them with her sleeve. _I can't lose this man. Not again. Not like the others left me._

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered unsure how to process the torrent of emotions he'd unleashed. Embarrassed she'd broken down and given in to her childish fears. _Everybody dies ya stupid fool._ _ What makes you think HE'S any different? Your stupid girlish dreams of princes and knights never fail to amuse me. There ain't no such thing as a fairy-tale ending in this world. And anyway, this fellow doesn't quite fit into a mold, now does he?_

She stiffened drawing a questioning glance from Crest, hating that mocking voice that seemed to have climbed through a window in her mind and checked itself into a cozy suite when she wasn't looking. He drew away and she wanted to cry at the loss of contact with his warmth, his strength. Somehow her fears and crushing loneliness abated when she was in his arms. It was thrilling and terrifying, how much power this man in particular had over her heart and emotions.

"I see you've been busy while I was gone," he remarked bringing her out of her self-inflicted stupor and realized they were no longer standing. She blinked at her forgotten textbooks scattered over the wooden table. And the sight of him reading her notes with one arm folded behind his head.

"_Where is that crazy man? He's been missing for two days now. I sent him a message and he's not answering-_" Weiss flushed a dark pink and made a desperate grab for her notebook. "That's private!" Her protests fell on deaf ears as he easily kept the book out of her flailing reach. Smirking as he continued reading her lapses of rational thought.

_"OI CREST. PICK UP YOUR DAMN SCROLL! Alright. That's it. I'm asking Professor Port where he's gone and he better not give me some lame excuse...he's taken a fancy to him anyway-" _

Weiss finally suceeded wresting her notebook out of his hands, glad the library was dim so he couldn't see her blushing like crazy. "WHICH PART OF PRIVATE DON'T YOU GET-!"

"_Weiss._" He rose in a single fluid move, pinning her with his eyes. A strange intensity burned in their depths and it caught her off guard. "Don't spoil this. I'm not gonna be here all the time, with the Grimm and White Fang brewing trouble. So take these little moments and savor them."

He closed the gap separating them in a few long strides. Put his calloused palm gently over her heart. "Store 'em in here. Treasure them." A shadow crossed his brow. "Then ya won't give in to despair when hard times hit."

She searched his face with large baby blues as he talked holding his much larger hand in place with hers over her bolero jacket. It felt so right, so natural for him to touch her like a woman. Goosebumps pebbled her flesh and her white dress suddenly felt too thin.

Besides having a natural slim body most girls would starve themselves to obtain she really didn't have much of a waist and very little in the hips. Not to mention her chest was flat. But she didn't care. Crest was here.

Alive.

Strong.

And she wanted more.

Giving the room a furtive sweep she caught Crest's fingers before he could fully remove them from her chest. She led him toward a secluded alcove away from any windows. He smiled. _She thinks of everything don't she. _But that was Weiss. Always covering the angles. Never once releasing his hand.

He sucked in a sharp breath as she pressed his palm against her wintry skin, locking it over her narrow shoulder. _I gotta stop before this gets outta hand._

"Snow-"

She shushed him. In the dimness she seemed to radiate like a slender beam of frosted moonlight. _A__nd I get to touch it with my hands. Is this for real? _

"It's ok Crest."

He slipped both hands under the red velvet lining of her bolero. "This goes," he growled and whisked the garment off, eliciting a chuckle from the not-so-innocent Ice Queen. Bare shoulders greeted his eager gaze, her dress leaving little to the imagination. _Oh thank God. It's strapless. _He stroked every inch reveling in its silky feel, then dipped his head to her collarbone. Weiss leaned her head back, gripping his broad shoulders and sighed. The sensation of his lips on her skin sent heat spreading through her body. Slim fingers threaded through his spiky hair, reveling in its glorious thickness. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a tardy warning rang and rang but she hummed softly, blocking it out. So what if she only knew Crest for a few short months? Life was bland and vanilla without his fire, his passion his love for life and the hunt. This was her new truth as she arched into his questing hand going ever lower.

Next thing she knew he'd slid those wonderfully calloused palms under her thighs and lifted. She snaked both legs around his waist, one hand still buried in his hair the other clutching his shoulder. The coiled power in that one arm alone sent delicious shivers racing to her most intimate parts and she fought the urge to beg for relief only his fingers and mouth could provide. Her heart picked up speed as his hooded eyes locked with hers, full of passion and desire.

Crest searched the girl's face for any trace of fear or uncertainty. It was erased when she put her mouth next to his pierced ear and whispered her need in a thready voice.

"Please."

He bit his lip mouth curving into a crooked smirk.

"Please _what _Snow?" He began grinding his hips slowly against her center.

She moaned tightening her grip. Pleasure washed through her and that sexy rasp of his chased away rational thought. "Don't _stop_ Crest. Please don't stop-"

Then his scroll beeped.

Both teens froze, the mood completely spoiled. Crest swore under his breath, fighting for control as he released his hold to check it. _Shoulda turned the damn thing off._

Another mission. From Ozpin. _There's been a spike of Fang activity. Word on the street they've got another meeting place. Come to my office ASAP._

_Way ta cockblock dickhead. _He lowered her to the ground albeit grudgingly. His boots started toward the door, his right hand tingling. _What the hell is she doing?! Don't she realize she's playing with fire-?_

"Crest?"

She was breathless and flushed and so beautiful it hurt. Now that frosted winter moonlight was under his tongue, it made it extra hard for him to leave.

He steeled his voice but couldn't keep a low growl from slipping through.

"Word of advice. Don't start whatcha can't finish."

The second he turned his back his whole demeanor shifted.

Those imperial purple irises Weiss loved were tinged blood red.

_Finally, I get to cut loose. _His lips curved into a feral grin. Hands stuffed in his pockets he began to trek back to the dorms. _It's been a while...since I've had some REAL fun. I'll take the dicks by surprise. _Images of bloodstained walls of his family home, mangled bodies, and a primal scream flashed through his mind.

_Blood. My past...since that Day...seen more horror than most do in ten lifetimes...I need to see their blood staining the ground...watch their pathetic lives drain out of their bodies. None of them deserve the air they breathe...those dogs piss me off by simply existing...wipe 'em out...all of them douchefaggot radicals..._

**BIG HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO'S FOLLOWED AND FAVED! And as always PLS REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I still think this is a bad idea," Ironwood said pacing the room gloved hands locked behind his back. "Giving that much power to a loose cannon is absurd. You're on thin ice. Don't make things worse for yourself."

Ozpin ignored his friend fingers steepled under his chin. _Round two._ These meetings were growing more unpleasant and truth be told, he was still seething from his last teleconference with the Board of Vacuo. Even though Roman Torchwick was behind bars thanks to the combined efforts of his students, something about the thief's demeanor and attitude as he was arrested unsettled him.

_This is why I gave Crest peer authority. He can't function with red tape. He needs room to work. But James refuses to see that. He goes in guns blazing we'll never get to the bottom of this mystery. _

"Are you even _listening _to me-?"

"I'm not deaf James. And yes I'll admit what I did was risky. But my decision stands."

His scroll beeped. Glynda's face appeared on the screen. _"Sir? Mr. Nighthawk here to see you."_

"Send him in."

Ironwood stopped at the window overlooking the sprawling campus. Pretending to admire the view.

The door whooshed open and Crest entered at the same time Ironwood turned to face the man whose reputation was bordering on legendary. As usual his all black attire made his fiery hair pop, the Nevermore claw dangling from that greased leather thong around his neck and earrings...along with that dark, monstrous destroyer strapped to his back trasnported the military man back in time. For a split second he wasn't standing in Ozpin's office in modern day Vale but in the middle of a smoking field littered with mangled bodies of men and Grimm alike. A solitary figure stood proud and victorius holding his mighty weapon loosely in one hand.

Bare-chested.

Splattered in his enemies blood.

In the distance bestial shouts punctuated the haze enveloping the insane massacre before his stunned face and he began to tremble. The warrior sensed his presence and slowly turned to face his new prey. Glowing demonic red eyes burned into his soul...looking like the center of both were lit by a strange bluish-white light. Like the hottest part of a fire...like heat seeking missiles, like-

_Nighthawk?_

Then it was gone. He was back in the present. Safe. But the image stayed. _Holy crap. What...what just I see? _ The young man approaching Ozpin's desk didn't belong here. He came from a vanished era. _Medieval? _ No. This was way before the knights existed. _He's too vicious. _He belonged to a violent more turbulent period of history found safely in books, detailing great legends and myths that inspired many generations of huntsmen. _But they don't exist today. They can't. _He refused to entertain what he sensed Nighthawk was. _It's impossible._

"What the hell Ozpin?" Nighthawk stood wide-legged, fists on his hips. Pissed his time with Weiss back at the library was cut short. The taste of her skin lingered in his mouth, permanently inscribed on his palms...under his fingernails. That-along with the dark need to further his blood war against the White Fang-fueled the hard gleam frosting his strange purple eyes. Cold fury seeped into his voice. "What the hell? I was _busy._"

The familiar way Nighthawk called his old friend in his deep rough voice jolted Ironwood out of his trance. _Who in Remnant's name does this boy think he is? _

"Young man you will address us with the proper titles-" He stopped cold at the huntsman's dead stare.

"You can go General." Ozpin's quiet tone had the force of an order and-military to the core -Ironwood stiffened. Gave his old friend a curt nod then marched from the room back ramrod straight. This man made him uneasy. He was furious at this freak dismissing him with a single glance. Like his medals and rank and years of dedicated field service meant almost nothing, regarding their prestige and his pride with less respect than it deserved. And James Ironwood despised uncertainty in any form. _And it doesn't help Ozpin's going senile._

As soon as he was gone Ozpin sipped his coffee. "You'll need to forgive James. He's not used to you yet."

Crest banded his large arms across his massive chest. _And he never will. I know his kind. _"Whatever. Don't like him." _Reminds me of that dick Leroy. _ _And something don't smell right. _So he decided to file it away under the "check later" folder.

"I get your point Crest, but he's in charge of security." Ozpin leaned forward bracing his elbows on his spotless desk. Rested his chin on his folded hands. "As you know, the Vytal Festival is nearly upon us. With Grimm activity on the rise the safety of our citizens and visiting teams is top priority-"

"First of all," Crest interrupted. "The tourney ain't my problem. It's yours and the suit's. Two I've been tracking a bunch of Fang activity on top of my Nevermore harvest. Since the girls crashed Candlestick's party, they've gone off the grid. If there's a surge then they've been real sneaky about it. But..." A crooked smirk tugged at his mouth not bothering to hide his malice. "That makes things fun."

Ozpin raised his brow at the younger man's coiled lethality. _Fun. Not the word I'd use...but ok. _Shrugging off the icy sliver of unease that crept into his gut he spun his chair to face the window and moonlit grounds. "You mean-"

"They've packed their bags. Moved away. So I'll be heading out soon."

"Just you?"

Crest shrugged. "Maybe. Got a problem with that?"

He tried again. "I don't doubt your fighting prowess son. Or your intelligence. But being a team leader carries a heavy burden."

"Tell me something I don't know pal. And spare me the lecture." A wild light started to flicker in the depths of his startling tyrgian purple eyes. Threatening to erupt into battle ecstasy. _Doesn't he know this is the reason I hunt these dogs alone? So I don't lose anyone else. Like, for God sakes._

_Dammit. Headmaster Nodair warned me he'd be a challenge. _He tried another tack. The last thing he needed was an angry beserk going on an all out rampage, destroying everyone and everything in his path. Starting with his office...and him. "Please. Hear me out. When I appointed Ruby to lead her squad I did so because she needs to grow as a person. Badly. She's a sweet caring girl, but in battle and social activities she has a loner mentality. I see that in you. Even more so. That's why I want you to compete in the tournament. You already qualify so you don't need to participate in the prelims."

Crest tapped a finger against his thigh. "The hell with this Ozpin. You know what it's like to be alone. Screwups so bad ya never leave the bags on the dock. Mistakes ya wanna forget. Change em if ya could." _Like what happened to my family..._ He quickly shoved those brutal, bloody images aside.

Each word hit Ozpin right in the center of his deepest regrets. Too many to number. All of them throbbed, demanding antonement he couldn't provide not even if he lived a hundred lifetimes.

"I'm not judging you for any of that. But I need a man of your talents in the field more than ever. And I believe putting you in the matches will allow us to keep an eye on the ground. Make sure nothing bad happens. Which means the only person you report to is me. I can't afford..." The white-haired man trailed off staring at a point behind Crest's shoulder.

"What?" _Does he think I'm gonna pull a Ruby? Be some 'hero' dashing off to save the day? Pffft. _He closed his eyes annoyed. _Yeah right._

Ozpin sighed catching him off guard. _That's odd. He ain't the dramatic type._

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. Am I clear?"

He nodded.

Motioning Crest to move closer, Ozpin lowered his voice. "Things aren't looking too good for me right now. The Board of Vacuro contacted me recently. They aren't...happy with my decision making as of late." _Yep. Figures. Them douches don't miss a trick._ The beserk pursed his lips. _They jest love to rub your nose in their power stink. Like Ironingboard._

"So when the Festival is over they're going to administer a performance review." Crest cocked his head. _Okaaaay so what's this gotta do with-?_

"I will only be permitted to retain my position as Headmaster," he continued, "if certain accusations leveled against me can be resolved in a satisfactory manner. If not-"

"You're done." _Great. Just great. _Crest jammed his fingers through his thick spiky hair. _Not again. I've got nowhere else to go if he's fired. Except into the wild._

"There's always a room for you here. Don't worry about it." A small smile lifted Ozpin's thin mouth. "You get the run of the place. Besides you're missed when you're not around."

An image of a pale ethereal slip of a girl with a sharp tongue and guarded heart flashed across his eyelids. _Why her? Of all people why's it gotta be an icicle? _Like the last 20 times he asked, his logical mind came up blank. So far she hadn't slapped him for his pet name Snow. Or yelled as much when he appeared out of nowhere. _Do ya think she...likes it when I do that? Likes but doesn't wanna show how much?_

_Uh...ATTENTION STEIN. Did ya SEE the way she held onto you back there? Let ya feel her up?_

Refusing to rise to the bait he smirked back. "Remind me to stock up on blankets, tissues and wine. Y'all can pass 'em out while I'm in the field."

Ozpin let the blatant hint of a certain Schnee heiress' obvious attraction toward the dangerous man drop for now. "Get some sleep Mr. Nighthawk. You won't get much in the coming days."

Crest turned and walked out of his peer's office. Bjornserkr seemed to give a low howl as the door hissed closed. _Or maybe I'm too sleep-deprived. Weapons don't come alive. They can't. It's absurd._

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay. I appreciate all the support with all the faves/follows. Work eats away at my time so I can only work on this and upload it when I've actually **_**got **_**time, lol. So enjoy y'all. Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

When classes resumed that Monday Crest picked up right where he left off. Wowing Port, impressing Oobleck and trading sarcatic quips with Glynda, one of the highlights of everyone's day.

Especially to a certain young heiress who was still struggling to wrap her mind around what happened in the central library. _Was it just a dream? _Her heart sped up whenever she replayed his bold, yet whispery caresses, his mouth and tongue tasting her pale skin. The skilled mix of both talents was ungodly sensual and left her craving more. And he hadn't even kissed her yet! Up till then she'd never let any man touch her, but as far as she was concerned Crest had earned the exclusive right to do whatever he wanted.

So when she walked into class and saw the aisle seat occupied by his strong muscled frame a soft smile curled her lips.

Now that he was back the suffocating lonliness retreated.

Her world was a cold, lifeless void to begin with but warmth began to crack the frozen rind surrounding her heart. And it was all thanks to Crest Nighthawk.

Now all she had to do was figure out a way to stick next to him without coming off as a clingy damsel.

She began to suspect something was amiss, as did Yang and Blake when they were back in Dust Properties the following morning and Ms. Goodwitch was presenting a particular tough quantum theory when she noticed Crest hadn't spoken since he entered the room and sat down with his teammates. She chewed the inside of her lip. Normally by this time, he'd be well into getting under Glynda's skin with his trademark sarcasm and the older woman would respond in the most severe schoolmarm tones she never thought was possible. Which only added fuel to the fire and everyone laughing and talking behind their hands for the rest of the period.

"Well Mr. Nighthawk, I'm impressed. An entire sarcasm-free class period from you for a change."

As she spoke, Glynda kept her back turned while writing equations on the board. She'd learned this was the best strategy in dealing with the troublesome young man. But in truth the silence was worse than his sarcasm and it unnerved her. He'd been unusually quiet and focused when she chanced a few looks over her shoulder, making sure he was actually in the room.

Weiss waited holding her breath along with 25 fellow classmates. She shot a worried glance at his muscular frame sitting perfectly still, head cocked downward, eyes zeroed in on his notebook transcribing the problems almost as if he was on autopilot. He looked removed from where he was, and in a completely different place. Weiss anxiously bit her lip. _Say something! _

"Heh heh whatsa matter Crazy? Cat got your tongue today?"

She quickly whipped around glaring at the overly smug face of Beacon's resident bully.

"Shut up Cardin."

"Or what?" His smarmy grin sent an angry quiver racing through her. "Ya gonna run and tell Daddy Schnee?"

Several students ooohed and she noted they were all Faunus. She gritted her teeth, refusing to lower the Schnee banner to this lowlife.

"You think I'm going to listen to you Cardin? A pathetic dick loser who can only handle the weak, then folding like a dishrag when someone _your size _blows your sorry ass into next week."

Yang stared at her cold teammate quite literally putting the verbal smackdown on Cardin Winchester grinning like the Cheshire cat. Oh yes. Crest's mouth was definitely rubbing off on her. A 'proper' lady didn't curse. Or used crude language. Or looked ready to strangle someone twice her size.

"Miss Schnee! Language!" Glynda scolded. "As for you Mr. Winchester you get the privilege of going to the Headmaster's office after class."

Cardin folded his arms, the beginnings of a pout forming on his face. "Oh so the little Princess and that monster gets special treatment eh?" He cocked his head toward a cluster of Faunus. "Just like the rest of these filthy animals."

Blake sent a death glare of her own, kitten ears stiffening under her black bow. An angry retort rested on the tip of her tongue but was cut off by Crest shutting his textbook with a loud snap.

"A monster ya say." Weiss dug her nails into her jacket sleeves trembling at the arctic chill those words produced. Grateful they weren't being directed at her. "Well ya better learn to speak more softly then. Rabid dogs lose the right to live."

Glynda along with the rest of the students openly gawked at the tall man. _This...isn't the way a noble Huntsman talks,_ the older woman thought pursing her lips to stop them from shaking. _Rabid dogs._

Blake had to mentally force her brain to pick her slack jaw off the floor. Amber eyes quickly scanned the risers, shocked and angered at the sight that greeted them. Every Faunus was hunched over their desks, heads bowed, tails tucked between their legs. Self-preservation. Bowing in submission. She wanted to scream. _No! This is wrong! _The activist in her wanted to turn around and give Crest a piece of her mind. Demand he treat her people with respect, with equality. But this was no ordinary human and she had the unsettling feeling his mind was closed to certain matters and no amount of arguing, begging, pleading, or threatening would budge him an inch. He would never be a Pyrrha Nikos or a Ruby Rose.

His clipped tones brooked no back-talk. "Or have ya already forgotten what I did to ya in our little _warm-up _round a couple months back?"

The unmistakable sound of cracking knuckles put a period to the end of his sentence.

"I think he needs a _reminder._" _Trust Elise to get right to it. Besides she hates to be called an animal, so Winny dug his grave on this one._

Having finished packing his bag, Track casually turned the page on one of his latest suspense novels. _Boss is in one of his 'moods' again. He gets like this whenever there's White Fang to be killed. Fantastic timing. As usual._

"Aw c'mon Crest, you don't really _mean _that do ya?" Ruby's naive question did nothing to relieve the tension. She thought he'd had an unpleasant experience with a few diseased animals. Unaware-as she usually was-of who he _really_ meant and was in the process of working up a serious bloodlust for. "Dogs are nice when they're, uh...not like that. When you meet Zwei I'm sure you'll change your mind-"

"That's enough for today," Glynda interrupted before the child made things worse with her ignorance. "Class dismissed."

She busied herself prepping for her next class, willing the tremor in her gut to go away. The situation with the Fang -she felt-was about to escalate into something bloody and vicious and she could only pray Vale would survive the calamity.

...

It was a quiet group walking to study hall. RWBY and JNPR seemed to be the only teams willing to hang around CBLT. Walking next to Crest, whose stare seemed a thousand miles long, Weiss couldn't help but feel isolated despite being surrounded by her friends. Was this how he'd felt at his old school? Rejected? Scorned? Feared? Hardly what she'd expected from such a powerful hunter and world-class athlete. _People like him and Pyrrha are worshipped and idolized. So why haven't I heard of him until now? _She decided when she wasn't swamped with homework to do a little side research. Just to satisfy her curiousity, of course.

Yang decided to jump in and break the ice. "So...what was _that_ about man? Is something wrong?"

"Ozpin gave me another mission."

"Oh. So _that's_ what's bothering you."

He gave her a noncommittal grunt. "Nothin' I can't handle."

Jaune swallowed back a huge lump forming in his throat. _He's talking scary again. I don't like this at all._

In the few seconds it took Crest to address Yang he didn't see a vengeful Cardin Winchester charging down the hall with Allmace posed to strike. Since he was walking a few steps ahead of everyone (including Weiss) he would've taken a crippling blow to the head.

Lucky for him, _Snow_ was watching his back.

Weiss saw the bully coming, took a hasty step forward fingers desperately reaching for the taller man's arm. But he was too far ahead so she yelled a warning.

"Crest! _Watch out!_"

He went into a defensive crouch. Started turning to face the incoming attack. But he was in a bad spot and wouldn't be able to move in time.

Cardin growled as he launched himself into the air using his semblance to activate his stolen dust crystal.

"_EAT THIS YOU CRAZY BASTARD!_"

Then the crystal exploded. Right in Cardin's face.

Lighting flashed. Fireballs boomed. Ice shards flew everywhere. Water gushed mixing with dirt clods creating a mud shower. And finally a sharp gust of wind bowled Cardin over.

Crest lowered his arm, the bright red glow of his aura fading as he'd used it to shield himself. _What the HELL was THAT?!_

He felt pressure on his other arm and turned to meet a pair of anxious blue eyes.

"You ok?"

He gave her a small smile. Truly touched at how much she cared.

"Yeah."

She released him just as Cardin staggered to his feet marched over, and without warning gave him the stiffest, hardest slap he'd ever seen in his life. _Smacked the damn taste right outta his mouth. Good. That's my Snow. _

The impact caused the bully to spin like a top and land in a disgraced heap on his face. Before he could move Weiss slammed the heel of her boot with authority into the small of his back.

"Listen _you,_" she hissed fists clenched. "If you ever try attacking Crest again you're gonna _answer to ME._" She ground her heel further into his back eliciting agonized moans. "Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"_Arrrgh! _Alright alright! Get off me!"

She grudgingly withdrew her foot.

Yang walked up cracking her knuckles.

"And she's not the _only _one you'll be answering to. You mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of team RWBY."

Ruby flashed to her sisters side arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah."

"Oi. Don't ferget us mates."

"Team JNPR never abandons their friends," Jaune stated gaining a covert admiring glance from Pyrrha. Nora cheered and fistpumped while Ren cracked a very small grin.

Crest didn't bother hiding an extremely wicked smirk as he went to place a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Close but no cigar Winny. Yer lucky to be alive." He continued forward letting his fingers drift to the middle of Snow's shoulder blades and lightly let them rest there.

As they continued on the way to study hall Yang leaned forward as she walked unable to help herself. "Wow Crest," she said quietly playing with a stray lock of hair. "Some people seem to like, have a serious problem with you don't they? Like what is it? What's wrong with them?"

_Heh. Humans ain't the only ones who hate my guts. _He was quiet so long she was tempted to prompt him again but thought better of it. Then:

"It's simple Gold. I've got the balls to do things nobody else would ever _dream_ of doing."

...

Cardin groaned. _This is officially the worst day ever. I had Crazy beat! But that damn Schnee cost me the element of surprise. I hate that rich witch so much!_

He groped around for his weapon and breathed in relief when he made contact with the handle. What was left of it anyway.

_The head! Wha-where'd it go?!_

"Lose somethin' Cardin?"

He turned his whole body to face the speaker. He found Allmace's head but it was being tossed up and down in the hand of a stocky boy with a barrel chest and platinum blond hair. Sharp slate orbs stared at his sorry state: hair fizzed by lightning, clothes sopping wet and muddy with bits and pieces of flesh and cloth burned and blistered.

"That's mine!" He made a feeble grab at it. "Give it back!"

"You're lucky this was blown off. Next time it'll be your hand or head." Trace skimmed the twisted hunk of metal across the floor scoring a perfect bullseye on Cardin's jaw.

"NGH! Why you-"

"The only loser around here's you Winchester."

Elise Leroux stood with her hip cocked thin arms banded around her chest. Opaque lilac eyes stared straight ahead but Trace knew that was deceptive. She knew exactly where the culprit who'd stolen his all-purpose crystal but _he _didn't know that yet.

Cardin narrowed his eyes peeved the new loser standing over him was another dirty Faunus. She made no attempt to hide her identity.

"That's rich coming from you blind girl. Ya need your _man _to fight your battles for ya or something?"

He scrambled to his feet and threw himself at the girl who stepped out the way. And 'accidently' stuck her foot into his path.

"So," she leaned over his prone body. "How's it feel to get beaten by a 'blind' girl?"

Cardin glared but remained curled around his bruised torso.

Trace snickered. Without another word he stepped over the whipped bully as if he was a speed bump and continued on his way to his next class with Elise at his side.

"I told you he'd explode."

"Well _of course_ he would. Ya can't shove a crystal like that, much less dusted wire into a pre-built model. Idiot."


	11. Chapter 11

Trace could hardly believe what had transpired in the hallway a few hours ago. Somehow, Nighthawk had been able to protect himself from his multi-dust crystal. He didn't feel sorry for Winchester, In his mind the dick got exactly what he deserved.

But that meant he'd lost a valuable commodity and those kind of crystals were particularly difficult to make due to the unstable elements packed into its body. _I'll have to start over from scractch. Lovely. Those materials don't come cheap and it doesn't help those things are 1. time consuming and 2. have an extremely delicate construction process. _He shrugged. _Oh well. Life happens._

He walked in the direction of his forge which happened to be a gigantic cave blasted from the base of the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest where initiations were held. Since Elise was already there he quickened his pace, the cool evening wind ruffling his platinum blond hair.

Nighthawk was paying a visit with a few of the girls and he wanted everything to be in order.

...

Weiss smoothed her hands over her combat skirt making sure no wrinkles were present. Leaves swirled through the clear evening sky, rosy pinks giving way to cool violets and navy blues. But all of this was lost to the tall man walking slightly ahead of her. The other three girls deliberately hung back bringing up the rear. Ruby couldn't quite put her finger on it but her friend seemed to grow even _more _distant as the days went on.

To the impressionable teen-whose identity at the moment was entirely wrapped up in proving herself a strong, dependable leader-it seemed the older girl didn't care as much for the team anymore, and thereby team activities. She was more interested spending time with CBLT's handsome team leader than with her own friends. Never mind the fact the Summer Dance was right around the corner, it would be a complete disaster if she didn't have Weiss' imput. She was rediculously dependent on the heiress when it came to the latest styles and fashions.

She lifted her ivory face to the heavens silver eyes searching the darkening skies for answers. _What am I doing wrong that Weiss keeps ignoring us? The dance won't be fun if she doesn't attend. She loves social stuff like this but I haven't been able to get her excited about it._

"So we're meeting this Trace person _why _again?" Weiss quickened her pace to match Crest's longer strides. Completely oblivious to the mental torment she was putting her team leader through.

"I already told ya." Crest let his irritation seep into his words but the girl beside him wasn't the target. "I wanna see what kind of toys he's playin' with."

She slapped him on the shoulder. "Have you lost your mind?! Those aren't _toys. _They're an explosive accident waiting to happen. Cardin almost blew your head off earlier and you think these things are TOYS?" The terrifying sight of the tall man nearly getting killed was still fresh in her mind so she resorted to anger to cover the bone-deep fear that clung to her like a smothering robe.

Yang bit her lip not bothering hide her smile. Only Crest had the power to draw strong reactions from their Ice Queen and she was enjoying every second. _It shows she's human. And honestly I'm happy for her._

He snorted, readjusting Bjornserkr's position on his back. Not that he needed to, it just gave him an excuse to keep his hands busy and not all over the gorgeous young woman fussing over his health. Ever since their heated makeout session in the library something in their relationship had shifted. The possibility of returning to the friendzone once certain lines were crossed was out of the question. And if he was being honest, the thought of anyone but him touching her, tasting her, made his blood boil. But now wasn't the time for entertaining petty thoughts. _And anyway, what's the big deal? I've dealt with worse. Almost none of them know what death looks like. Sure, they've got an idea but it's limited to weak Grimm and the odd criminal like Candlestick. I doubt most of them have actually killed and I don't mean the obvious monsters. This ain't a romantic job. It's adapt or die. That simple._

"Well, it's a good thing he _missed_."

Blake raised an eyebrow at the tall human's sarcastic comment. _No he didn't. _She'd caught a glimpse of the large man raising his right arm and a bright crimson glow formed around it. Like he used his own aura as a shield. _But how? Only the most skilled hunters can employ an advanced technique like that._

All too soon the group stood at the edge of Beacon Cliffs bathed in brilliant moonlight. Inches from the teens feet the Emerald Forest stretched before them like a murky sea. And from their vantage point a welcoming glow emanated from what was clearly a massive hole bored straight into the rock's side.

Crest grunted then turned his head drawing Bjornserkr and pointing it forward. The moon glinted off his earrings. Weiss met his intense stare a small smile on her lips. She drew Myrtenaster and spun the chamber.

"Guys wait let's just walk down the-"

Ruby's attempt at reason was cut off.

Crest leaped over the edge the aura channels running the length of Bjornserkr's blade burning a bright red. Weiss summoned a white glyph and without hesitation jumped into space.

Blake stared then shook her head.

"They're both crazy."

She shot Ruby a hard glare.

"We," she emphasized pinning the younger girl with a warning stare, "are taking the _long_ way down. I don't feel like breaking my neck."

...

Elise stood by the cave entrance when she heard the rushing air of two bodies hurtling toward the ground. Flashes of crimson and white announced the arrival of two out of the five expected guests. Shaking her head she slipped away to make her report. The other three had some grain of rational sense and were taking the path, even thought it was the longer route.

She found her friend at his forge coating a length of treated wire with lighting dust, his movements smooth and easy.

"Weiss and Crest dropped out of the sky."

Trace chuckled at his partner not taking his eyes off his task.

"And that surprises you?"

She remembered listening in to Crest's battle with Winchester via sonar focusing on the very end where he'd transformed his monster blade into a rifle. It wasn't a simple point and click. It was as if a whole series of gears and safties had been released before the muzzle started charging. The design was an engineering marvel the likes she'd never run across before.

"Not really."

The raspy baritone of the man in question cut through the tunnel.

"Trace?"

The forger gently set the lightning wire into a negatively charged container and wiped his hands on his apron.

"Back here man. Come on in. Make sure all of you keep your auras under control at all times."

"Oi. Y'all heard him."

"But...Crest?" That was Ruby. "Are you sure its safe?"

Footsteps echoed off the stone walls. "Only as safe as ya make it."

Trace nodded at the hunter's perception. _Exactly. Just ask Cardin. What's left of him anyway._

Meanwhile team RWBY was in awe as they followed Crest to the rear of the forge. Weapons of all shapes, sizes and descriptions lined the walls. They looked safe but Crest let his aura flare for a second.

A loud _click _sounded over his left shoulder confirming his theory. _I thought so. These bad boys react to our aura. Not to mention fluctuation and pressure changes. This is some dangeorus stuff if it ain't handled right_. He relaxed his aura and sure enough the giant bladed sword he aimed at went still decocking as it went.

Weiss found herself drawing closer to Crest one hand lightly grasping the back of his shirt, staring at the daunting array of firepower with a slight tinge of unease. Ruby tried to mimic her action but she slapped her hand away.

"Don't _even_."

The small girl pouted but wisely chose to keep her mouth shut for a change.

Another curve revealed their desination. All eyes trained on the stocky platinum blond youth wearing a studded forger's apron. Tools, measuring beakers and scrolls containing detailed plans in various stages lay scattered across every available flat surface. Near the far rear left of the cave glowing embers in another hole hewn into the rock emitted heat waves. Next to the controlled flame lay a pair of well-used hammer and tongs.

"Ya got a pretty sweet gig going on in here, Trace." Yang felt like a kid in a candy store as her eyes darted from weapon to weapon mindful of his warning to keep her aura under control. The sound of a saftey clicking off followed with a hammer cocking in the hall a few minutes ago was all the warning she needed. _Rubes, whatever ya do, please do NOT spaz out. _

He smiled at her then turned to Crest. The massive destroyer strapped to his back begged to be examined. He held out a hand.

"May I?"

The slope of the bigger man's shoulders tightened. It was clear he didn't like other people touching Bjornserkr-even though this was a fellow hunter and weapons smith. Realizing he might've crossed and invisible line Trace began to withdraw his hand but then Crest surprised him by reaching over-ever so slowly-drawing the weapon and cautiously handing over for him to inspect.

"M-hmm. Yep. Very nice. This is-"

"What?"

In a span of a second Trace went from focus to panicked. He frantically flung the weapon away like it was a hot potato.

"THIS IS DANGEROUS!"

Crest's arm snapped out faster than the eye could follow catching it by the hilt before it smacked a startled Weiss in the face, speaking to the forger like he was some dimwitted child.

"Then dont _throw it_. Dumbass."

He blinked. _Huh? Where'd he go?_

Two hands tentatively curled over Elise's arm. Then a crown of platinum blond hair peeped around its temporary hiding place and he machine gunned his next words.

"Where-and-how-did-you-get-that-weapon?!"

Crest raised an eyebrow. _When the hell did Oobleck get in here?_

"I built it." _Are you twelve Rounds, or ya just that terrified?_

Elise turned and, placing a deceptively strong hand to the side of her partner's head, pushed him away. _Uh...personal space, please._

Trace swallowed several times against a suddenly dry throat. He shuffled toward a metal file cabinet stuffed to the brim with designs. Opening the second drawer from the top he finger-walked about ten slots back then pulled a lengthy piece of hefty sketch paper tightly rolled and tied with a piece of red ribbon.

Crest moved closer as Trace removed the tie and unfurled the scroll length paper.

"Shut up man, don't tell me that's-"

"Yeah. I was planning to begin construction on this bad boy over summer break but as you can see," he nodded toward the complex design. "It's not as detailed as I'd like. Your model looks more..._complete_ than what' I've got here."

_That don't suprise me. Still. Not bad considering. _"You've got a shadow copy." Everyone's mouths hung open completely stunned at this new revelation. "Don't ask me how I know that. Long story I don't have time for. All I'm gonna say is this design called to me."

Trace gawked at his larger peer. _It..called to him? Oh crap. That means he's a...BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! _And it also shot the danger factor off the scales. Then he became aware of Crest's strange purple eyes boring into him with an intensity that made his insides shake, but he couldn't cave. Not here.

"You want me to dust that monstrosity."

"Ya catch on quick pal."

Ruby raised a tentative hand. "Um excuse me. What does any of this hafta do with Cardin exploding?"

Trace held both palms up in a calming gesture, willing them not to shake.

"First," he said internally grateful there was no tremor in his voice. "The mechanics of the dusted wire, or in Cardin's case, crystal cannot be installed in a prebuilt model. It's gotta be worked into the design itself. And trust me man." He eyed the war machine strapped to his new friend's back. "That thing doesn't need any more help." _And neither do you Crazy._

Blake had remained silent throughout the entire exchange but now she plucked up the nerve to ask a question that had been bothering her since the group entered the forge.

"So. Let me see if I've got this. What's so scary about um...Crest?" The big man flicked his imperial gaze over to meet hers, reflecting the light of the glowing coals throwing weird patterns over the rock ceiling and walls. She found maintaining his stare was extremely difficult and it pissed her off a little. "What do you _call _that tree chopper?"

Weiss folded her arms. "Yeah. This monstrosity have a name?"

Crest smirked causing her heart to stutter.

"Bjornserkr*"

Standing by the file cabinent Elise leaned against its cool metallic surface. She and Trace exchanged silent looks. _Well, THAT explains a lot. _She thought trying to figure out what this was going to mean. Were _more _of these uncanny men out there somewhere? Would they flock to Beacon now that one of their own was being allowed to attend?

"See this is what I mean by overkill," Trace said not quite able to keep the nervousness (not fear okay, there was a family name and a business to uphold for cripes sake!) out of his tenor voice. "That thing is designed to take out _armies._"

Yang cocked her head to one side. "Huh. That's not so bad-"

"It wouldn't be," Trace interjected. "If it didn't take out armies, on _both sides._" He whipped both pointer fingers from one side to the other.

Blake's mouth formed a tiny 'o' of unease. Her stomach suddenly felt queasy. Back during her White Fang days there'd been whispers among the ranks of a terrifying demon warrior known only as the Crimson King. But she'd been more occupied with bigger things, namely getting even with the Schnee family and she'd thrown her entire being into this task alongside her old partner Adam Taurus. Now standing in this rocky cave she wished she'd paid more attention and not dismissed the stories as office gossip.

_If _they were just stories of course. She'd never bothered to see if the rumors held any truth.

_This is absurd. They're a bunch of tall tales made up by little kids afraid of the dark._

"That's..." She paused, groping for the right word. "Bad."

"Hah! Understatement of the century there, sister. Not just your opponents army, but your army, the base camps and everything within a mile radius." _I seriously don't know this cleaver's range and quite frankly I don't wanna find out._

Ruby meanwhile was torn between wanting to a) build a secret shrine to this awesome monster slayer then bow down to it and b) run like hell. _I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy Master! _Her body ached from holding herself in place but her aura spiked with her suppressed excitement.

Instantly the prototypes mounted on the walls came alive.

Every safety clicked off.

Trace sensed the fluctuation as did Elise who hissed at Yang.

"Get her out of here!"

She obeyed at once dragging her protesting little sister out of the cave.

The moment the younger girl cleared the entrance everything relaxed.

Weiss released a shaky breath and instinctively drew close to Crest glaring daggers at the stocky young man in front of her.

"You're _crazy,_ forger."

He turned back to replace the scroll back in the filing drawer executing a mock bow facing away from her.

"Never said I was sane Your _Highness_."

**A/N: WHEW! Thx for being patient with me guys, you're the best! More is coming soon so hang tight!**

***Bjornserkr - translates to 'berserk' pronounced 'Born-sirk-er'**

**Love to hear from ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _

Weiss studied her reflection in her dorm bathroom's mirror, readjusting her hair and clothes for the umpteenth time in the span of three minutes. She put her pearl-handled comb back down on the sink after brushing out her silvery ponytail yet _again_ and reapplied her light pink lipstick. She really should've saw this coming. After all it was only natural. Guy likes a girl, wants to get to know her and what better way to do it than go to a pizza lunch as friends?

Friends. Right. _If I wanted that, I'd have gone out with Sir Duncealot months ago._

Now she understood why she hadn't.

_Ok. Deep breaths Weiss, it's only a simple get-to-know you lunch. _She gnawed at her lip. _And a walk around town. Yeah. _So if it was just a lunch and walk _why was she so bloody nervous? _She mentally gave herself a hard slap. _Stop acting like a fool. That's Ruby's job-_

"Weiiiiss!" Ruby whined as she pounded on the closed door. "C'mon! I gotta go pee really, _really _bad."

"Just a little longer!" Weiss yelled back, not willing to leave the relative safety of the bathroom just yet. But delaying made her look like a sissy and she refused to be beaten by a bad case of nerves.

"WEISS! OPEN THE DOOR OR I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!"

The heiress shot a death glare at the door as if she could zap the annoying dunce through the wood. _Fine. No more waffling. I can't keep Crest waiting. _God. The mere _thought _of his name sent an undiginfied shiver through her limbs. Made her heart thrum beyond what it was allowed, her stomach clench with pleasure. _And he's very talented with those hands-_she quickly turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face.

So when she finally mustered the nerve to exit the bathroom she found an impatient Ruby hopping in place, her cheeks tinged a rosy pink.

"Thank God! Finally!" The girl yelled before zipping past, her semblance slamming the door behind her.

"Hey girlie what's with the pink face?"

_Oh God. I cannot deal with this crap right now. _"Mind your own business Yang."

"It's Crest...amiright?"

Weiss fought the urge to slap the teasing smirk off her friend's face and hold back a sudden rush of tears. _I'm glad someone's enjoying themselves at my expense. See this is why I've never dated. People turn into relationship 'experts' overnight, become first-class nags and pick at you for all sorts of details then pout when their damn egos get crushed...I swear, it's EMBARRASSING to be a female sometimes. _She glanced at the wall clock. It read 11:55 am. Which meant she had 5 minutes total to get downstairs and to the front of the school. Crest wanted to meet up in the courtyard so they could catch the 12:00 airship into town.

"Oh crap I gotta run I'm gonna be soooo late bye!" She grabbed Myrtenaster and her wallet from beside her bunk and rushed out the door.

"Weiss where ya-" The door slammed shut cutting off Yang's question, "-going?"

Blake peered over the top of her latest novel. "Crest invited her to lunch the other day and they're headed for the Pizza Palace downtown."

"Ohmigod! Are you saying they're like a _couple _now?" Yang squealed fangirling like crazy.

"Uh..."

"Cause I totally CALLED IT!" Yang leaped to her feet and did a victory dance right on the spot. Blake rolled her amber eyes.

"Yang it's just lunch."

"So we should follow them! See what they're up to!"

Blake's ears twitched at her team leader's voice. _Did she seriously just say that? Weiss is gonna KILL us if we get caught. _She tried to inject reason into what was fast becoming a hot mess. "Uh guys I don't think-"

"LAST ONE TO THE COURTYARD ORGANIZES NEXT WEEK'S SUMMER DANCE!"

...

"Mmmm that pizza was so good." Weiss sat across from the object of many restless nights bombarding her thoughts. And why shouldn't he? Crest wore a black sleeveless shirt with chrome studs on the shoulders and neckline with a red fishnet undershirt. He'd worn small silver hoops instead of his gold ones and they gave him the attractive outlaw look that she'd grown to love. Probably wouldn't meet with her father's approval, but then again she hadn't been interested in his opinion for years now.

She might lose him because of who she was and her family's bitter war against the murderous White Fang-

Crest leaned back against the padded booth hands locked behind his head. "So I guess yer too full for a walk Snow."

Weiss snorted. "Hardly. I'm not some delicate flower."

"I never said that. If ya were you'd be back at school listening to choir boy's pitiful attempts to woo you." A small smirk flickered across his face then vanished.

"Oh God, please don't mention that wannabe." She pinched her forehead, pretending to massage a painful migraine. _You've got nothing to worry about dear man. _"Not when we're alone. You're the one guy I can be myself around. So let's go."

She insisted on paying separately and much to her surprise Crest didn't stop it. Their orders weren't the same (she wasn't going to order _just_ a salad and be one of _those _girls) and she didn't want to put Crest in an awkward position. Because this was strictly a meal between two friends. At least that's what she tried to convince her traitorous heart.

After they paid their respective checks they headed out. It was a thrill just hanging out, taking in the sights and simply allowing themselves to be a couple of teenagers having a good time. Crest was in the middle of telling her one of his insane hunting stories (she was SOL trying to get him to open up on his family and his life pre-Beacon but that would come in time) when she spotted a familiar red cloaked figure sitting on a bench not 10 feet from where they stood. Holding up a sheet of newspaper with a pair of eyeholes ripped out. _Oh for the love of-!_

She tugged on his shirt. "Start walking."

He stopped talking. Cocked his head quizzically at her.

Her tone grew clipped. "_Now._" She spun on her heel and forced her legs to walk normally, insides churning. He flicked his gaze over to the bench and sure enough, there was little Ruby Rose peering through the newspaper, hood drawn over her face attempting to spy on them. He smirked as he followed Weiss.

_Rose, your ninja skills suck. Badly._

...

Ruby didn't wait for her sister and Blake to catch up. She'd boarded the first available airship and took off for downtown Vale, eager to put her super special plan into action. _I hope I don't miss anything! It's time for me to use my awesome ninja skills to gather intelligence on the nature of Weiss and Crest's relationship! _She had nothing against the older man-who she considered a big brother-but she wanted to see how he treated her friend. Partly for Jaune's peace of mind (which she thought his one-sided interest in Weiss to be a tad obssessive) as well as her own.

She disembarked in a flurry of rose petals. They had to be here! She consulted her scroll on her next move. _Lessee now. Spy rule number one. Never let your target see you coming. Heh, that's easy enough. _Thank goodness for her trusty cloak. She pulled her hood up, letting it conceal her upper face. _Now all I need is for the pair of the hour to show up-_

There!

The young girl barely managed _not _to squeal at the sight of her friend walking _very close _to Big Brother Crest. _Wow! Yang was right! _Her eyes crinkled mischeviously as she began to tail the two teens across town. Hiding behind lightpoles, sitting on benches with a newspaper screen, and holding a leafy sprig over her face. Sing-songing under her breath.

"Da da da, da da da Agent Ruby!"

Meanwhile Yang and Blake followed at a more...discreet distance. At one point Ruby sensed she wasn't alone and caught them just when they ducked behind a stand of bushes. Her childish face lit with glee. _Alright! I'll show them both I'm an awesome ninja and huntress._

She began flashing random hand signals.

Blake raised a slender brow confusion all over her face. "Do you have any idea what she's _trying _to say?"

Yang waved her off. "Just let her do it. She saw it from some cool spy movie."

Meanwhile Weiss grew more incensed with Ruby's blatant meddling and it was really starting to piss her off. Crest sensed her foul mood and realized their alone time was up.

"Is she-"

Weiss laid her finger over his lips. "Ignore her and she'll go away."

He shook his head. _No she won't. _They were able to walk a few more blocks before Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Crest's head down so she could speak in his ear.

"Rain check?"

She gasped as his warm lips ghosted over her neck almost moaned when his tongue lightly flicked over her skin then retreated. "Yeah." His dark whisper sent delicious chills down her spine. Then he straightened up, pushing her away and continued walking, lifting a hand in farewell.

"Later."

Weiss pasted on her cheeriest smile waving back. As soon as he was gone Ice Queen came out of her cage.

"You can stop hiding now."

Huddled against the wall of a trash-strewn alley Ruby panicked. "Oh no! I've been spotted! Abort mission abort mission-_ack!_"

An ice wall snagged the back of her cloak and jerked her back, like a puppy on a leash. The poor girl lay flat on her back struggling defiantly: "You'll never take me alive!" _Wait. Ice. Uh-oh that means-_

Time stood still then she heard it. The implacable clicking of high-heeled boots as their owner approached her prone position. She flinched as Myrtenaster's frosted tip slammed into the sidewalk.

Narrowly missing her head by inches.

"H-h-h-h-ey W-w-eiss..." Ruby stammered, mustering a trembling smile at the glowering heiress towering over her, shadows obscuring her face. The only thing she could make out clearly was a pair of blazing white eyes. _Oh I'm dead. I'm so, so dead._

"What," Weiss said tones cold and snippy, "do you think you were doing?" She glared at a point behind a pair of bushes across the street where she spotted a crown of golden hair and the top of a black bow. How convenient. "You too for that matter!"

Blake poked her amber eyes over the leaves. "We are _so _busted..."

"Hiya Weiss!" Yang jumped up waving, then seeing her friend's angry demeanor, started playing with her hair. "Ehhhh fancy meeting you here-"

"I dunno if I should be insulted that you're spying on me," Weiss freed her blade from the concrete. "Or angry that you call _this-_" she pointed at Ruby who eeped,"-spying."

"So you knew it was us." Blake said.

"How could I not? Double-0 Dunce here gave away your _every move._"

"Heyyyy I'm not Double-0 Dunce! I'm Agent RUBY!" The small girl struck what she _thought_ was a cool pose, one that causeed Yang to sweatdrop.

"Uh not a good time Ruby."

Unfortunately for them, Weiss wasn't about to let them escape. So she unloaded both barrels.

"This kind of juvenile behavior, I expect from Ruby. But it should be beneath the _both_ of you." She jabbed her rapier's tip at Yang and Blake to emphasize her point. "You're older so set the example. "

_Whoa Ice Queen. _Blake thought. _Retract the claws now._

"I pick one day, just _one _to hang out with a guy I like to get to know," _In more ways than one. _"And you fools keep RUINING it with your damn meddling. LEAVE US ALONE!" Tears pooled in her eyes and she couldn't keep that hated breaking sound out of her voice. "Go find someone _else _to annoy!"

She pushed past the shocked girls and practically ran down the sidewalk tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ruby stretched out a hand frantically reaching for the pale girl. "Weiss wait come back! I'm sorry-ACK!" Her trapped cloak pulled her up short and she staggered back clutching her aching throat.

"Owwwww."

Yang sighed and punched through the ice spikes freeing her sister. _What a mess. I didn't make things any easier on her did I? She looked like she was gonna cry before she left. I shoulda kept my stupid mouth shut. Now she's pissed at ALL of us. Great._

There was nothing the girls could do except wisely head in the opposite direction Weiss had taken. Ruby glanced over her shoulder at the empty sidewalk then returned her pained gaze forward shoulders sagging, lips quivering. _Is Weiss right? Did...did I really ruin things for her? I-I didn't mean to. Honest. I was just trying to help..._

...

"Stupid nosy moronic FOOL! This is all HER fault, she ruined my day with Crest! And for what? I'm 17 years OLD not some idiot kid who needs constant supervision." Weiss grumbled kicking loose stones that had the misfortune getting in her way. A sharp pain throbbed somewhere in the vicinity of her heart and she pressed a hand to prevent it from spreading to other parts of her body.

Lost in her own thoughts she failed to hear someone calling her name at first.

"Schnee! Hey Schnee!"

"WHAT?!"

Trace skidded the last few feet flailing his arms to prevent losing his balance. "Whoa _whoa!_"

Weiss folded her arms digging her fingers into her sleeves. "I don't have time for your games forger-"

"Easy girl. Don't explode on me, I get enough of that at the forge. I probably shouldn't be asking this..but have you seen Crest anywhere?"

At the mention of the large hunter's name the girl seemed to deflate right before his eyes.

"No. You just missed him. He left a few minutes ago."

He snapped his fingers. "Drat! Oh well might as well give this to you now."

"Give me what?" Weiss cocked her head. _He's got my interest. So what's he up to?_

He dug into his pants pocket and withdrew a small silver box. The wind gusted swirling her ponytail and clothes. Weiss glanced from the box to his face searching for any hidden surprises. She wouldn't put it past him to do so.

Seeing her distrust the stocky man leveled his patented deadpan glare. "Seriously woman. I _am _actually capable of making things that don't go boom." The small box lingered in his palm and he was beginning to rethink the whole thing when the Ice Queen did something he never thought he'd see.

She took the box.

"Go on," he urged. "Open it."

Still a bit uneasy she slowly, ever so slowly inched the lid open. Lying on the black velvet cushion inside was a ring. In the splendor of the setting sun's rays the band gleamed a gorgeous whitish blue with a trillion cut gemstone in the middle. Much to her shock the stone shone with a vibrant red. Then it faded into a bright yellow followed by a glassy onyx and finally a soft white.

"What? How?"

Much to the heiress' confusion Trace began rubbing the back of his neck. _God this is soooo awkward. _"Eh well, the gem's designed to react to your moods. Crest said something about white being a blend of all color and those reflect your team's colors and...meh I stopped listening after he comissioned it for me to make it."

She gaped. _Crest did this? For me? _"When-?"

"Couple of days ago. Well I gotta run." He waved over his shoulder in farewell. _Whew! Thank God my part in this is over._

Weiss continued to stare at the dusted ring in disbelief. _I put this on there's no going back. I'm his. _And then her thoughts flashed to Ruby and her kicked puppy expression. She bowed her head letting her bangs shadow her face.

_I am such a JERK._

Seconds later the silver box lay discarded on its side still open on the empty sidewalk. Weiss pulled out her scroll and typed a message to Yang.

_Where are you guys?_

Almost instantly she got a terse reply.

_Ice cream shop. Why?_

_Which one? I need to talk to you guys. And apologize._

...

Shielded from the sight of the departing girl in a nearby alley Trace shook his head. "Well blow me man. I can't believe that actually worked." He withdrew a battered leather wallet from his pocket. "Guess I owe ya 60 bucks."

Crest chuckled. The rich sound filled the narrow space as his friend passed him three crisp 20s.

"Told ya."

...

Meanwhile Weiss sat at a booth in a bustling ice cream joint called _Sugar Daze. _She swirled a plastic spoon around in a bowl of mint chocolate chip. Ignoring the eager gazes her friends were casting on her right ring finger.

"Nice ring Weiss." Yang commented leaning in for a closer look. "Who's it from?"

She lifted a warning eyebrow.

All three girls quickly hid behind their menus. Yang rolled her lilac orbs. _She's speaking to us again and apologized to Ruby. Shut up Yang. Just roll with it._

Weiss turned to gaze out the window staring past the setting sun, the shift change from normal folks into the night crowd that got off living on the edge, into a distance only she knew the secret to.

"Someone...who helped open my eyes."

**Hehehe. Gotta love Crazy. Oh and Ruby darlin'? Take notes from the master. He knows how to hide the right way. ;P **


	13. Chapter 13

_Well I guess we've waited long enough. Miss Cinder wants Torchy out of the clink. _There was some big Fang meeting supposed to go down in a few days and the persuasive criminal mastermind's honored prescence was being sought after.

The Schnee Dust Company had a brand new present to unveil to the terrorist organization and Torchwick was the man for the job. Even though he deeply hated Faunus, this 'partnership' was lining the pockets of the shifty human's custom white suits.

Which was why Emerald Sustrai found herself walking the high vaulted hallway of Vale's High Security Prison, high heels clicking across the floor of the massive complex trying to pinpoint the exact pod holding Roman Torchwick. Every cell was on alert, red eyes vigilant. Her instructions were clear: _find Roman and report back. _So the task of observing Crest Nighthawk fell to Mercury who was more than happy to report the man's slightest weakness to the boss lady.

Although there _was _a promising crack. Weiss Schnee was sporting a shiny new trinket on her right finger. A dusted ring to be more precise.

She could hardly believe her good luck. When she'd asked the clueless girl what all the fuss was about she flashed a slim white hand in front of her face. A strange ring clung to her right ring finger, a perfect fit when they were released from Dr. Oobleck's lecture the other day. Just out of curiosity's sake and for gathering intel. _Crazy gave it to her indirectly eh? Ooh! Miss Cinder's going to loooove this little morsel._

She snapped her focus back to her immediate surroundings. This was simply a side mission to eat time. She'd have to be ready though. If someone caught and questioned her-

"Roman."She called the criminal's name as loud as she dared. It ricocheted over the walls caressed the double rows of sealed pods lining the seemingly _endless _corridor. _It's too quiet in here. I don't like it...stupid idea. Shoulda told Cinder it's too risky-_ "This is dumb. Way ta get yourself caught moron, at least, like, make a _noise _or something-"

"Excuse me miss." A tall imposing man with black-grey hair, stern face and wearing a crisp white military uniform emerged from a doorway she didn't see further down the hall. "No students permitted in the detention block. Authorized personnel only."

Her eyes lit up as she slipped on her best anxious face. _Time to start the work. _"General Ironwood sir! Thank goodness I caught you." She mentally thanked Cinder for making her and Mercury download potential threats to their scrolls and this overzealous Boy Scout was near the top of the list.

Ironwood scrutinized the slim female trying to decipher her intentions. "Miss you really shouldn't be here-"

"I'm sorry sir." She worried her lower lip clasping her hands behind her back. "I just don't feel good about...while having such a notorious criminal behind bars is comforting...I still have a gut feeling something will go wrong, even with tight security and that's got me on edge."

"Well," Ironwood cocked his head. What could he tell the girl? Don't worry he's not getting away? Yeah. Not happening. "I appreciate your concern child but there's no need to fret. And he's in the best hands." He held his out. "No danger " _And what are you REALLY doing here anyway? _

Soldier's instinct warned him to refrain from asking. The girl was a huntress in training after all but she was a visitor from another kingdom. And as Head Security Chief and General he wasn't about to spill anything that could jeopardize public safety.

_Oh yes there will be. Fool. _Emerald decided to pour it on thick. "Are you sure? I mean-" She broke off eyes trailing to the floor. Filling them with just the right amount of worry and hurt that this guy wasn't taking her seriously and _Torchwick you better be nearby! _"-I'm sorry. Huntress' instinct on overload."

Seeing the young girl's wounded expression softened Ironwood's demeanor a tiny fraction. _At least somebody's paying attention and willing to act. Unlike Ozpin. He's lived in that tower too long and it's showing._

"Forgive me child. There's absolutely nothing wrong with instinct. I know it doesn't appear like holding a reprobate like Roman Torchwick here is the smartest idea-" She resisted the urge to smirk. _No it isn't. Cause he'll be long gone before you can get anything useful out of him. _"-but trust me when I tell you he won't be pulling any stunts. Not on my watch."

_Tink. _

"I've never had a prisoner escape me." _Here he goes, _she thought, _gonna bore me with all his pointless heroics and statistics. None of which'll make a lick of difference in the end. _"I've been doing this since I was a teenager my dear and I haven't had a serious security breach to my name." _Except the Communication Center. _His conscience taunted. _Major fail there genius._

_Tink. _

"Is that why there's a giant fleet of airships circling the city?" _Like vultures, you bootlicker. _She peered up ever so slightly, making sure the confused/troubled mask she wore didn't slip. Head tilted for maximum effect. "Aren't you worried some folks...might start asking nosy questions? Why all a sudden there's a giant influx of military presence for a massive celebration of cultures coming together, when there wasn't one there before?" She scuffed her boot over the tan floor.

Ironwood gave her an impatient smile. "Just for crowd control my dear." _And any movement from the White Fang. _

_Tink._

Emerald let out an annoyed huff. For appearances sake. Those button pushing metallic taps meant-

"Torchwick! Knock it off in there!" Ironwood snapped spinning to face a particular cell. "I mean it punk!" Emerald snuck in a quick triumphant smirk. _Found ya. _Now it was time to get away.

"Oh? But I thought I there was a visitor come to see me-"

Ironwood clenched his fists. "You don't fool. Now be quiet!"

He huffed in annoyance. _The only 'visitor' you get is ME Torchwick. _

But when he turned back to finish reassuring the young dark-skinned huntress she was gone.

An empty hallway mocked him.

**I know this chappie's shorter but let's just say...****it's priming the pump for some wild stuff.**

**As always HUGS to everyone who's faved/followed and reviewed!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Later that same day..._

Jaune brought his heirloom sword down to meet Pyrrha's weapon in a half-hearted strike. Being the world-class fighter she was, she would know he wasn't giving his sparring lesson 100%. He could blame it on the exhausting school load, or a certain dark hunter that kept stealing Weiss' attention and her laughter and her smiles and her-

A powerful stroke to his shoulder caught him off-guard and he went sprawling. Not caring if he looked like a total amateur..._it's just not FAIR. What does Crest have that I don't?_

"Why don't we call it a day." Pyrrha lowered her spear, refusing to continue. Her partner's distant blue eyes spoke volumes. His mind wasn't fully engaged and that was dangerous. No point kicking him while he was down.

Jaune held a hidden strength that while formidable in its own right, would never reach Nighthawk's raw, insane power. She blew out a heavy sigh as she collapsed Milo then extended her hand. Jaune reluctanly accepted it. _One day, _he thought, _I'll help her up. Then I'll know for sure I've made it._

"-have the forger look at your sword."

"Huh?" He blinked.

Pyrrha folded her arms. "You haven't heard a word I said."

"Sorry, I've just..." Jaune slid his antique blade into its sheath with a sharp click. "Had a lot on my mind." _Gee REALLY moron?! _His inner self taunted. _Between this hopeless 'feud' with Crazy and getting shot down by Her Royal Highness for the 550th time you seriously need to reevaluate your love life, fighting skills and the hot badass standing right in front of you. In that order._

"Listen Jaune." The redhead Amazon walked till her shoulder just brushed her friend's. "You asked for advice on girls once." _I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it seems I've got no choice. _ Her kind heart ached over her next words. "So I'm gonna give you a piece of advice as a woman and a female. If I were in Weiss' shoes and place, no amount of your flirting would win me over because it doesn't fit my personal preference." Jaune stiffened fingers clutching his sword hilt.

"Now hear me. I'm not her," the huntress said soothingly noticing his tense stance. Jaune kept his gaze fixed on the terrace railing but he relaxed a little at her words. A spectacular sunset bathed the rooftop in a soft rosy light. "But understand every person is unique. Just like our fighting styles."

"But...this doesn't make any sense. Crazy keeps drawing her in..." _I still don't like her hanging around that guy. Got no issues with the rest of CBLT but he's scary dangerous. _

"That's her choice. Besides," she placed a gloved hand on his armored shoulder. "She's happy."

_That's what kills me. _The thought of his princess (even though he could lay no legitimate claim to begin with) freely allowing Nighthawk the privilege to touch her made him clench his teeth, hating the fact she refused to see reason...at least _consider_ what he had to offer-

_What _you've _got to offer? Please. Don't make me laugh retard. She's not yours so stop deluding yourself. It's pathetic to watch. _

He spun to face Pyrrha square, blue eyes intense. "I know but still...my dad said girls swoon over a gentleman." _He also mentioned the ladies love a knight in shining armor-like in the great fairy tales...so where did I go wrong? _"Besides he's unstable. He could easily hurt her or worse-"

"Stop acting like a jealous husband, choir boy."

Jaune couldn't stop the girly squeal at that all too familiar baritone rasp. Crest leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. The dying sun glinted off his earrings, caught in his hair. Making it look like fire itself kissed the crown of his head.

"Weiss is a big girl. Ya don't get to decide who she hangs out with."

"C-Crest! I...uh I didn't see you there!" _Oh crap. _Fear contracted his spine. _How much did he hear-?_

"Since we're all here I'm gonna say this once. Weiss has made it clear who she prefers, and it isn't you, numbnuts. So accept the fact she _doesn't_ love you and move on." Jaune gaped unable to form a coherent thought. Rich imperial purple irises hardened. "Oh, call me Crazy again..." The young knight gulped, adam's apple bobbing, suddenly feeling two inches tall. "...I'll put ya in the hospital for a month. Got that?"

"Perfectly sir," Jaune croaked out of a sudden dry throat. "Thank you for your gracious warning." _He can do it too._

Pyrrha gave a slight gasp as that intense glare burned a track across her face. "He forgets we had this little chat..._remind _him." Her head nodded once, marveling she'd mustered the strength for that basic gesture. Aware this was her friend's one and only verbal warning. _Jaune don't be stupid! _She silently scolded afraid he was gonna do just that. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and against a man like Crest that could prove disasterous. _Heed his words...and mine. Ignore them at your peril. Weiss is off-limits. Period._

...

Jaune trudged along the path examining his blade for any chips or cracks. Was that one...near the tip? He squinted. Hard to tell with the giant orange-red sun right his eye. Even if it was the forger would give him an honest assessment.

Assuming he could find him/her.

_Arrgh! _He smacked his forehead with the sword pommel. _Get it together Jaune. Just bring Crocea to ths forger person...seriously WHO does that anymore? Ehh. Can't complain I've got a classic weapon. _A frown crossed his face. _Ah well it is what it-_

Without paying close attention to where he was going a terrific explosion erupted from a crude opening followed by a gigantic fireball shooting from the side of a nearby cliff.

Beacon Cliffs to be precise. Where initiation had been.

He sweatdropped. _The cliff just exploded._

A platinum blond boy wearing a studded forge apron and welder's mask stumbled out into the fading dusk coughing and waving his hands to dispel the smoke cloud. "Whooo! Ok. Note to self. Do not heat past 300 degrees-hm?" He lifted the mask to the top of his soot-stained hair, revealing a pair of sharp slate grey eyes and perfect oval face.

"Hey man," he flashed the startled boy a dimpled smile. "Ya lost?"

"Oh ah y-I mean no, I was just looking for the forger." Jaune grimaced. _Just shoot me why doncha. Can this day get any worse? _

"Well, you found me. I was just...taking a break." He placed a so what can I do for ya?"

Jaune blinked in surprise. "Say what now?"

Trace cocked his head. _Is he really that dense? _"Did I stutter?"

_Oh my God. He's the-_

"You look a bit young for that-"

"Tch, seriously man." Trace folded his arms. "My family's been in business for 8 generations. So ya got something for me or what?"

Jaune drew his sword and handed it over. Trace held it at arm's length, slate eyes scrutinizing the steel for any damages or flaws. Finding none he gave a satisfied grunt. "This blade's seen battle but she's held together...yep this is ole Mort's craftsmanship alright..."

Jaune cleared his throat. "Mort?"

The young forger blinked out of his zoned state. "Oh! Right. Ahem. This blade was forged long ago by my great-great-great-great-gramps Mort R. Rounds. Strong, sturdy and nothing he made ever broke."

Blue eyes widened in shock. _This Mort guy...he was around my great-great-great-great-grandpa's time. Do you think...? _ "Uh sorry man. I didn't catch your name."

Once again that friendly smile put his stomach at ease. "Oops. My bad." He stuck out a hand covered by a blackened heat-resistant glove. "Trace Rounds. Anything that's got metal and dust and needs some love I'm your man." He motioned with his head toward the forge's entrance.

Not wanting to look like a total wuss in front of this guy, Jaune took the plunge, curiosity winning over as he walked. "Your Grandpa Mort lived during my Grandpa's time and that sword your holding's been in the Arc family like, forever. Do you think he forged it?"

Trace guided his new friend through the cave's entrance. "Yeah prolly. Each generation left his own special mark and I'm about to take the Rounds family business in a cutting-edge, high-tech direction."

Jaune noticed odd shapes adorning the rock walls and was stunned to see weapons of every description hanging there: from basic swords, axes, and maces to more complex dangerous hybrids like MADRs, bladed guns. war hammers, even energy powered weapons of every kind. The array was downright intimidating.

"Don't be scared."

"What?! I'm not scared of anything."

Trace smirked. _Sure ya ain't Jaune. _A warm glow grew brighter the further back the boys went.

"Come closer man. Lemme show ya what the new face of weaponry looks like."

**A/N: WHOOHOO! Read and let me know what y'all think guys! I promise things will get quicker once I get certain chapters out of the way like the last one. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: disturbing images of blood and wholesale massacre ahead. Read at your own risk!**

It was a clear night. So much so the moon was like a spotlight.

Perfect for a midnight stroll. Or stargazing.

Or planning a bloodbath so massive it would horrify the average Joe and the cops and the military forces patrolling the city streets.

A tranquil backdrop for a secret gathering for hundreds of the radical criminal organization White Fang. A vast network of militant cells comprised mostly of renegade Faunus it started as a movement promoting peace and equality between Fauni and humans alike. But the current leader who had forcibly wrested control of the Fang wasn't interested in pipe dreams. He wanted absolute power and vengeance against the human race.

And this attracted shady characters that ranged from terrorists, to activist Faunus, and human sympathizers.

Blake checked her Intruder uniform and Grimm mask making sure nothing was out of place. She requested this hit and run mission earlier from Ozpin to which he reluctanly authorized. Her friend and fellow Faunus Sun Wukong of Vacuo fidgeted with his collar. They were about to sneak into this secret meeting and learn more of what Torchwick was planning. She gritted her teeth, furious at the human scum who had sided with her former brothers. He was responsible for many sleepless nights at the computer, bags under her eyes. Yang worried sick. Her so exhausted she could barely stand. _Well you're not getting away with any of your sick plans. Not if we can help it._

She looked at Sun. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Both young Faunus fell into step with the gigantic crowd flowing towards a massive descrepit warehouse, buzzing excitedly. Anticipation ran thick and Blake schooled her face into a blank slate, thankful her mask obscured her eyes. Last time she and Sun crashed one of these meetings Torchwick had unveiled a giant Mech destroyer bot promising the Fang an entire arsenal if they joined forces. They'd managed to blackout the building. Throw everything into chaos. Force Torchwick out into the open and defeat the Mech with the rest of team RWBY, Sun and Mercury. But in the end he'd eluded their grasp. Until their battle on a bomb-ridden train caused a huge explosion releasing Grimm onto the unsuspecting world.

They allowed themselves to be funneled through the single metal door. Nothing escaped the keen notice of the double guard stationed outside. Once safely inside, the building opened up into a roomy chamber that could easily accomodate several thousand people and machinery. A wooden stage was set up at the far end of the structure, a single microphone and monitors the only objects present. Blake raised her eyebrow. _Just a mic? Where's the big surprise? _Sun bumped her shoulder with his.

"Where's the Mechs? You'd think Torchy would like, have a bunch of em."

She scanned the room. Most present wore the Fang's standard uniform while she spotted a knot of civilian activists of both sexes wearing masks. _He's right. Where are they? _

"Dunno. Must be saving them for later. I mean we _did _get him locked away-"

The lights went down and the stage lit up. Chattering tapered off into muted whispers as the guest of honor stepped out of the shadows at the back the light revealing his form piece by piece. Blake tensed. Her amber eyes narrowed behind her Grimm mask. _Gotcha. Now tell us more about what you're up to scum._

Then her jaw dropped. Felt her stomach twist. A tall self-assured man walked up to the microphone but thankfully his midget umbrella-weilding lackey was nowhere to be seen. That didn't mean she was close by.

_No it can't be! He's in General Ironwood's custody...there's no freaking way-how?_

Roman Torchwick tapped the mic. His white trenchcoat was spotless as was his bowler hat, scarf, and slacks, holding his cane-gun/grappling hook loosely in his right hand. "Good evening my fellow brothers. Tonight I am here to discuss the next phase of our master plan. Now as you know when we last saw each other I showed you the latest technological marvel." Murmurs swept through the crowd. Most of them remembered the Mech. "Unfortunately before I could explain this gift to you in detail we were rudely interrupted by traitors who do not share our grand vision. They are enemies to the cause."

Blake fought a dry throat as he flicked a few buttons on his scroll and held it up for the crowd to see. Her face was being projected in crisp 3-D.

"I believe most of you recognize this young lady. Belladonna. She was one of your best operatives. Now she's sided with the humans. And that's not all my comrades. She has _defected to become a Huntress at Beacon Academy!_" Torchwick raised his voice to be heard over the angry mob. "One of her teammates is Ms. Weiss Schnee herself!"

"Death to the traitor!"

"Lovers of war unite!"

"Death to the Schnee family! Kill them all!"

Blake shifted uneasily at the furious shouts. Saddened at how blind her former brothers and sisters were. _How did we allow this to happen? We were going to be equal with humans. Instead we're preparing to fight the same war all over again. _She sighed. _This is why I left. We can't achieve equality by killing each other. And how'd that snake get free?_

_What makes you think _you _see any better? _

That zinger came out of nowhere like a slap. She blinked. _I'm taking the high road. Dedicating my life to a more noble cause._

_That's cute. Good luck convincing this lot. Give it up stupid girl. Equality's nothing more than a fantasy for perpetual victims. _

She forced the rogue thought back into a trunk and slammed the lid. Sun whispered: "Ready to cause some fireworks?"

What happened in the next few seconds burned themselves onto her memory reels.

There was the chilling sound of a Beowulf's howl. Then the heavy warehouse door rocketed across the room embedding itself into the far wall. Flashes of bright crimson aura sent the guards hurtling through the air. Driven through the sturdy walls with the force of a nail gun.

Dead.

Torchwick peered at the impossibility behind him then back at the entrance. Tapping a gloved finger at his chin. "That's a new one-"

A tall muscular silhouette stood in the center of the gaping cavity where the door stood a second ago. Glowing crimson eyes blazed with a beserk fury. Blake gasped. She recognized the thin black leather sleeveless shirt, black combat pants and studded biker boots. Tan skin and wild spiky red-gold hair. Nevermore claw necklace. Hoop earrings. That ungodly weapon.

_It can't be._

She threw herself to the ground dragging Sun with her. Grabbed his wrist in a death lock. "Run."

"What-who's-"

"_Run._"

"ROMAN!"

Blake did all she could not to drop her friend's hand and rub the gooseflesh sprouting over her skin. Crest's voice wasn't its normal deep rich baritone. No. It was wilder. Darker. And the most wanted petty thief in the world cocked his head. Curiousness morphed into irritation at being interrupted. _Again._

"Who _are _you?!"

Then Crest attacked. He threw himself forward toward a knot of Faunus so fast Blake couldn't see the result until they collapsed in pieces blood spraying the walls a bright red. He fired a concussive blast of aura and dust into another group blowing them straight to hell, then switched to cutter mode going into a lateral slashing spin without slowing or touching the ground. The Fang were powerless against the mighty edge of Bjornserkr, the Destroyer of Armies.

Terrified screams rebounded over the walls clashing with stuttering energy weapons, fired in blind panic. Not even coming close to hitting their mark. Crest was too fast. Too powerful. Given over to the siren song of blood and death. What the ancient beserks lost themselves in centuries ago when they were the undisputed kings of the battlefield, before they were deemed too lethal for society.

So dangerous they were branded outlaws. Banned from existence. Supplanted by the Boy Scouts of their day. Knights. Unable to cope with the enforced Code of Honor they slowly disappeared from the face of the earth. Not because they were weak. They couldn't operate with a bunch of stifling rules. They needed space to work and followed their own personal code.

Without breaking a sweat Crest cleaved a snarling monkey Faunus in half, then before the creature landed on its own entrails, rushed the activist group who was screaming in terror as the blood-spattered demon's blade was the last thing they ever saw. Heavy, cloying arcs of red plasma and body parts flew in all directions. The man known as Crazy was unleashed in all his fierce nightmarish glory.

Blake and Sun scrambled close to the ground desperate to escape the unexpected meat grinder. _Please let us get outta here, _she mentally pleaded. _I don't wanna die like an animal! _A severed torso cannoned into her back breaking her grip on Sun's hand. It sent her tumbling end over end slamming through a pillar. The building groaned. Sagged slighly to the side. Her mask flew off.

_Dead. I'm so dead I am SO dead if someone recognizes me! _"Sun," she wheezed clutching her stomach. Acrid smoke filled the air to join the coppery scent of blood. She shoved the bloody head and shoulder of a Lion faunus off fighting the urge to retch. Her head throbbed and she was sure her back was bruised. Badly. On her hands and knees she hugged the wall crawling. Searching for an exit.

A hole.

The tiniest crack.

Any opening to get out alive.

Meanwhile on stage Torchwick was busy consulting his scroll. Oblivious to a series of bodies that missed hitting him by inches. "I can't seem to find a procedure for this," he muttered. _And he shows up at the worst possible times. Screwing with our plans...thanks to these incompetent animals NOT doing their job properly...kid should've died long ago but noooo. This is why you hire professionals because they get it done right._

Over the melee a guttural howl ripped from Nighthawk's throat. "I'm comin' Candlestick! Stay there!"

"As much as I'd love to stick around," the older man said voice going louder than usual, "I really must be going!" He blew a hole in the wall then with a quick bow disappeared into the night.

"Blake!" Sun was frantic. It was risky calling her name in this ungodly carnage. _Crest could hear that. _ Steel rang in his ears. Screams were silenced. Blood slicked the floor. The lights strobed creating an eerie haunted house effect. _Where are you?! _He mentally screamed. _WHERE ARE YOU WOMAN?! Please! Be alive! _He thought he heard someone calling his name but in the dark with death all around it was every man for himself.

Blake thought she was going to suffocate. Until her broken fingernails encountered a ragged edge. Then empty air. She let out a relieved sob and without thinking burst through the hole Torchwick made mere seconds ago. Blind animal terror fueling her steps she ran for her life. Praying Sun made it out.

Inside was total carnage. Bodies of a thousand White Fang were everywhere. In the walls. Ceiling. Floor. Stage. Pillars. Crest walked the entire length of the shattered stage. Listening. Lost in battle ecstasy. Boots creaked over splintered boards. A terrified mewling noise emanated from below so he paced closer.

And closer.

_There._

He shoved the microphone stand like a javelin through the wood.

And was rewarded with a strangled gurgle as it punched straight through his prey's neck and spine. The body bowed up at an unnatural angle then deflated like a popped balloon, blood leaving a dark stain on the dirty floor.

**A/N: Cliffhangers are good. Thx to all who've followed and faved! You guys rock!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Today sucks. Why'd I think asking Weiss to study together in the library after class was gonna change her mind? _Jaune Arc sighed stretching the kinks out of his cramped neck. Beside him Pyrrha Nikos kept pace with her friend. The young amazon sensed something was troubling Jaune big time and it all involved a certain talented Schnee. At the end of Professor Oobleck's lecture she noticed the blonde move in closer to the Ice Princess' ear. Tried and failed to ignore the sharp jealous barb lancing her heart.

_For God's sake Jaune. _She mentally fumed. _Drop it! I mean really, what part of 'not interested' do you NOT comprehend?_

So when the pale huntress gathered her books and sailed by Jaune without speaking a word or sparing a glance his way relief rushed in. Her entire being focused on Wild Eyes (as Sun dubbed him)exchanging brotherly quips with his team. Yang, Ruby and Nora laughed right along with the boys while Ren stood slightly off to the side. Blake disappeared as soon as the bell rang unable to share the same space with the tall hunter. The redhead furrowed her brow. _What's going on with her? She acts like he's gonna lose control at any second. Something's wrong._

The cat faunuss had been behaving strange ever since she'd staggered into the main building covered in blood, dirt and sweat sobbing uncontrollably three days ago. She'd been whisked to the infirmary right away, crying for Sun the entire time. Alarmed at the girl's condition, Ozpin dispatched Glynda, Port and Oobleck to the grisly scene where where they'd conducted a thorough check.

They found Mr. Wukong in a crumpled heap under a couple of bodies at the far end of the decrepit warehouse, heavily concussed, suffering multiple broken bones and deeply lacerated in several places. That he was still alive was a miracle in itself. Other than him, Blake and Torchwick, there were no other survivors.

"So got any plans for later Weiss?"

She arched a slender brow at Yang's probing question. "Yes I do, Miss Nosy. And I plan on having a fabulous time. Alone."

The blonde bruiser pouted. "Awww c'mon girlie. Details!"

"Sorry lips are sealed. I know how much you like to talk." She sashayed out the door giving Crest a covert wink so slight he almost missed it. He threw a two-finger salute. "Later."

When they left Yang exchanged a look with her sister. "They're so up to something."

"Yeah! Let's find out-"

Adrian cleared his throat. "Fun as that'd be, it backfired on ya sheila. Quite badly. 'Sides I need ta speak with ya sis, Rubes. If ya don't mind me borrowing her for a bit."

Before Ruby had a chance to reply Nora jumped in. "Oooh Ruby I've got some awesome music I found! Ya wanna hear it huh? We got study hall next. D'ya wanna hear it's like the coolest stuff ever!"

"Uh, well I-sure-"

"YAY!" Her face contorted in pure childish glee and she grabbed her friend's cloak, dragging her away. "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

Adrian started down the hall to his next class when he felt a female hand on his shoulder.

"You were gonna say something?"

He briefly shut his mint green eyes. Opened them and turned around to face her. _God. She's bloody gorgeous. And waaaaay outta my league- _He coughed. Reached his hand toward her brilliant golden curtain of hair. Paused just inches away. "Can I?"

Yang stood speechless for a second. She never let anyone (or thing) touch her hair. Not even Ruby. But the unexpected gentle request from this brash railgun user loosened something in her chest. Undoing 10 years worth of resistance. She nodded her permission.

His fingers snagged a large chunk and slowly weaved them down. Soft and silky to his questing touch. _Just like I called it. _

"Ah got nothing on my sched t'night." He gave her hair a teasing pull eliciting a sharp gasp from the fiery girl. But no strands came out. _I ain't _that _stupid. _"But if ya busy then I unnerstand-"

"What'd you have in mind?" _Dammit girl. He pulled your HAIR for god's sake. _Her pride and joy. But this was _Adrian. _And she liked what he did. If only to take her mind off the horrific sight of her partner's spotless black and white Intruder outfit torn and bloodstained, the ugly bruising the cracked ribs, the primal terror of what she'd witnessed that clear, moonlit night. Sun lying in the infirmary as they speak, hooked up to machines. Severe concussion. Broken arm. Cracked ribs, neck whip-lashed. _I want him to do it again-_

"You like it rough Goldie." His lips were inches from hers. "Only next time Ah'll do et with _both _hands, aye?" He released her locks and started to turn away. "When ya ready."

_Uh, yes. Yes please thank you very much. _"How 'bout later. I mean, um well not like _that _that-" She chuckled feeling heat creep up her neck. "There's this cool pizza joint downtown. Best pies in Vale."

The tardy bell rang.

"What time?"

"Uhhh." She racked her suddenly blank mind. "Seven?"

His smile sent delicious thrills racing through her body. "See ya then."

...

_Maybe tonight she'll go on a date with me. After all Yang said someday. _Jaune thought as he finished fastening his chestplate into place. The rest of his team was out. His repeated attempts to catch Weiss' eye had failed thus far but he was stubborn. A trait the whole Arc family possessed.

Satisfied he looked presentable the blonde knight walked over to his nightstand and picked up a single white rose. _I hope she likes it. But I always sound like a total dork in front of her. Sheesh._

In no time he found himself walking up to the large statue of his great grandfather and a mysterious huntress standing on top of a massive Grimm. In the distance, standing with her back to him was the Ice Queen herself. All at once nerves swamped him. _Oh crap, crap, crap, crap I can't do this what if I screw this up? Then she'll NEVER look twice at me again! _While he debated to make his presence known, the girl's stunning ethereal beauty left him in awe. She was clearly waiting for someone. The large many faceted snowflake on her white bolero jacket seemed to glow softly in the waning light, going well with her light lavender shirt. Soft white jeans hugged her legs slightly flaring at the bottoms, blending with her ususal wedge heels. The color of a wintry sky.

Jaune blinked. Did a double take. _Jeans? _He couldn't make it compute. Weiss wasn't a casual dresser. Her wardrobe consisted only expensive clothes and custom heels. High fashion. Not this stranger casually lounging against one of the many white pillars lining the courtyard, Myrtenaster firmly buckled at her side. The world had officially come to an end.

He inhaled slowly. Let it out. _Now or never man. Just put one foot in front of the-_

Just as he began to step around the statue and make his move, the throaty growl of a souped up engine hit his ears. _A motorcycle? Here? _Only person he knew owned a bike was Yang but this sounded like it had serious meat on its bones. Crest Nighthawk rounded the corner riding, in Jaune's mind, the wickedest looking ride he'd ever seen. Jet black body work with eye-popping crimson detailing. Silver accents (mostly studs and spikes) placed in strategic spots and chrome fenders with matching handlebars. Jaune squinted. _Where's his-oh. _Strapped across Nighthawk's broad back was that ungodly war machine Bjornserkr. Its sheathed state looked to him like a rough bloodrop suspended in midair. The weapon's colors were all over the wild warrior's ride.

_Ok. Makes sense I guess but...SERIOUSLY? How much does this rig cost?! _If he wasn't in such an awkward spot he would've slapped himself in the face. _Yeah Arc you're lookin' at your ENTIRE life savings and then some. _

He watched Weiss face light up as she pushed off the pillar rushing over to squeal over the bike as Crest rolled to an idling stop. Not giving a damn who heard.

"Ohmigod! _Ohmigod it's_ GORGEOUS!"

His deep chuckling intertwined with her excited high-pitched shrieks. "I take it ya like, Snow."

"Are. You. _Kidding. _Me?" Her hands roamed freely over the bike's frame. Needing to imprint as much of its detail and texture into her skin as she possibly could. "This is _ridiculous. _Power and sex on wheels."

_Aw c'mon! Listen to her gush like it's the world's fanciest carriage. _Jaune flattened himself along the base of the statue. Holding his breath. _Is she for real? Power? She was born into it. Sex? Gimme a break...I doubt daddy dearest ever had the Talk with his little 'princess'-_

He never got the chance to finish his mental rant because the next thing he saw was Crest patting the extra seat behind him and Weiss climbing on wrapping her arms around his waist. The berserk revved the engine and peeled out of the courtyard headed God knows where and in the process, destroying Jaune's slim hope of winning the proud heiress over.

The young knight slowly stood not bothering to brush the dirt off his armor. Shoulders slumped he began to trudge in a blind daze back to his dorm room. Somewhere along the way the white rose he held slipped from his numb fingers landing with a noiseless _shush _on the concrete.

Once again he'd waited too long. And too late.


	17. Chapter 17

Weiss sat on the roof of what used to be a working power plant. The smoke grey concrete blocks were cracked and riddled with bullet holes. Glass littered the weed infested parking lot where Crest had parked his custom cycle Crimson Wolf, the rusted klieg lights long since burned out. But she wasn't scared. Not with the beserk at her side.

Crest let one of his legs dangle over the roof's lip staring over the abandoned industrial sector of Old Vale. Not a mile away, the high-powered lights of present downtown Vale glimmered like a river of stars. _If I'd come alone, _he thought, _this is where I'd live. _Far from the civilized world. Just like he did at Windy Valley a strict private school in Vacuo he'd grown to hate after the first week. The teachers were a bunch of fossils unable to flex with the times. Their curriculum and battle strategies were at least 40 years out of date and the young Huntsman felt like he was trapped in the Medevial era. _This might've worked when they were younger, but war's evolved. They're too far behind. _This line of thought was the start of nearly 4 years of harassment and constant belittlement. It got so bad he found himself going on missions alone and during that time searched for alternative living quarters. He was a pariah on campus and the bullying from his peers (and from his instructors but in more indirect ways) was getting out of hand. In the abandoned husk of a testing facility not far from the school he stumbled across the blueprint of Bjornserkr's plans by accident.

"Ya know," he said speaking as if he was the only person around, but Weiss perked up at his voice. "I never thought my journey would lead me here of all places. It's kinda ironic really."

"What d'you mean?" Weiss asked softly not wanting to pressure him. _He's finally letting you in so don't screw this up!_

"Do ya remember what Yang asked me a couple days ago?"

"You mean the part with certain people having a problem with you?"

He nodded. "I've dealt with that crap most of my life. Windy Valley was the worst. My old combat school," he clarified seeing her confused look. "That catered to Faunus only because the school received special funding. I was hands down, the most hated student on the block. Kids avoided me like the plague thanks to that damn faculty. Hell, the Faunus were treated better than me. They'd get first dibs on everything from scholarships to free tuition and the pick of the dorms." Weiss heard his jaw grind and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Anyway them fossils wouldn't budge. Their textbooks and combat strategies were just as ancient. War evolves. Weapons get more high-tech and strategies that worked 30-40 years ago become irrelevant. But they didn't want to see-no that's not right. They didn't like change. They were afraid Snow. And I suffered because I was different."

Weiss looked down at her lap mind whirling at this startling revelation. _Come to think of it Blake's been acting weird ever since she came back from that infiltration op a few days back. Not to mention Crest was in a strange mood leading up to his mission from Ozpin._

"That's not all. Some time during my first year, I stumbled across the White Fang."

Her grip tightened on his knee.

He closed his eyes, mentally bracing himself. "This is something only my team knows about. What I'm gonna say doesn't leave this roof." She nodded encouraging him to go on but he could sense she was nervous.

"It was one of their informants. Small fry compared to some of 'em but he held a TON of information they didn't want leaked. I broke into his office and stole some of their secrets. Took it to the cops. They told me they'd take care of it so I went back to school. Didn't tell the 'rents what I'd done." Pain clouded his gaze. "I wish I'd never laid eyes on the stupid rat."

Weiss bit her lip. She hated seeing him like this, angry at the fanatics who put him in such a vulnerable state. His next words made her blood freeze. "My folks were hosting our pre-summer cookout one day. It was a Saturday afternoon. A lot of extended family members showed up. Mom realized we didn't have enough pop to last through the day so she sent me to the store to buy more."

He hated how hoarse his voice sounded. _Just push through. She deserves to know. _"While I was gone...those _animals _paid a visit to the house." Large fists clenched. "We lived close to the desert so the nearest store was a good 20 minute drive. I came back to a massacre. Dead bodies all over the place. Stabbed. Shot. Beaten to death. Decapitated. I found my parents and two younger brothers in the utility shed out back. They'd been executed. Single shot to the head."

Crest trailed off unable to go further. _I might do something stupid_._ Like cry. _Upon finding his beloved family murdered he'd dropped to his knees, scattering the 2 liter pop bottles all over the shed's blood-soaked wooden floor and tried to scream life back into their lifeless corpses.

He stiffened, the relazed as he felt Weiss straddle his lap bracing her knees around his hips and winding her arms around his neck. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The words became a broken chant and he wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. One tightened over her tiny waist while he let his fingers of his right hand splay over her lower back dangerously close to her rear. Receiving no rebuke Crest slid his hand lower, letting strong fingers lightly cup the right cheek.

After a few minutes her tears subsided and she pulled back showing him swollen eyes.

"Ya gonna be alright Snow?" She wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Yeah. I will. Now it's my turn to share."

"Hmmm?"

She gave him one of her trademark pointed stares. "My story. Under one condition." Crest quirked an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Put your hand under my jacket."

He chuckled, a small grin lifting a corner of his mouth. Weiss felt his muscled body scoot back from the edge of the roof hissing at the lost contact. Not three feet from the edge stood an old chimney, worn from the elements and missing half its bricks. What was left formed a windbreak agains the cool evening air. She turned to find him with his black-jeaned legs bent at the knees creating an inviting seat.

She quickly crossed the foot long gap and lifted a slender leg over the dip in his body. With the grace of a dancer she carefully lowered herself onto those amazing rock hard thighs, small back facing his powerful chest. Sighing with pleasure at the feel of that rough calloused palm making contact with her ghost white skin under the silky red fabric of her bolero. His other curled loosely around her waist, the only man permitted such liberties. Truthfully, the mere thought of another man-other than Crest-touching her intimately, repulsed her.

_I just might the way you're talking to me dear man. _A cool wind riffled her silver hair blowing it across her face.

"Sorry love. A girl's gotta have a few secrets." She smiled at his mock pout.

"Aw, _c'mon _Snow, you ain't bein' fair!"

She elbowed him playfully in the ribs, loving the way his street 'accent' grew more pronounced. "Patience."

He stroked her upper back with his thumb loving the way she unconsciously leaned into his touch. Playful sarcasm danced along her spine.

"Sorry, I musta missed that class."

"Clearly," she said imitating Glynda. Then her face went still, gazing at the gleaming metropolis in the distance. Crest knew the girl was trying to steel herself for whatever she was about to disclose. So he was perfectly content holding this beam of silver light in his hands his thumb whispering rhythmically across her exposed flesh.

_Do it Weiss. You can trust this man. _Taking a deep fortifying breath the heiress began to allow someone other than her teammates a glimpse into her troubled past.

"Before I came to Beacon everything in my life had been decided for me," she said quietly. "Father made sure he had a hand in what kind of education I would receive. What clothes I could wear. What kind of friends I was allowed to have, which most of the time were kids of the wealthy influential upper crust." She adjusted her position slightly tugging on Crest's hand as she did so, resting it over her lower abdomen. "'Remember daughter, you are a Schnee first and formost. You're everything else second. As one of the big four energy propellant distibutors in the world this business carries an enormous responsibility and duty to the people. They must know how to conduct themselves at all times in public and in private'. He was quite fond of throwing that in our faces we stepped out of line. That also included finishing school and music lessons." She wrinkled her nose. "I guess you could say I lived in a fairy tale but believe me, I felt trapped in a cage. An elaborate, extravagant one but a cage is a cage regardless-"

"Wait a sec." Crest interrupted. "'Whaddya mean by 'our?' Ya got siblings?"

She felt her face turing pink. _Oops, did I say that out loud? _"Yes. I've got a younger sister, Winter Schnee. She still works at my father's company in Atlas."

He snorted. "Wow, _that's _real original."

Weiss craned her head back. "Hush. You want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

Instead of answering he removed his hand. Smirking at her frown, as he rolled out the kinks in his cramped shoulder. She didn't resume speaking until his palm once again slid under her jacket and resumed its place on her back where it belonged.

"Anyway, long story short, Father was grooming be to be his successor. He wanted me to take over the company after he dies."

"Lemme guess. That's not what _you _wanted to do."

"Precisely. Father employs a lot of Faunus to work the dust mines. He treated them harshly. Word got out and soon the White Fang came sniffing around." She felt the man behind her stiffen. A low curse skipped over her head, full of cold fury.

"Go on." His voice was harder than steel.

"Things started harmless enough. The workers started grumbling about wages and the fact my father was a ruthless taskmaster. Seriously. They had NOTHING to base their complaints on other than they felt treated like animals. Then board members and family friends started to disappear." Her voice started hitching and was grateful beyond measure when Crest rubbed soothing circles with his thumb.

"When the police...found the bodies they were all executed. The Fang always boasted about their kills on television. It got so bad we weren't allowed to go anywhere without a personal escort at all times. But I couldn't live my life in fear. Bad people'll always exist in the world, no matter where you go. Right then and there I resolved to become a Huntress, worthy of the Schnee name. Since Father was too busy putting out fires the Fang started, he didn't really care what I did. I knew the risks going in but it was _my choice._" She lifted a slim hand to finger the silvery scar over her left eye. "With the death toll rising Father would come home furious. He had no time to spare with his girls' childish fears and hopes. We had to raise ourselves. So I packed a few suitcases and boarded the first hovercraft to Beacon. I'd applied in secret. Father would've forbidden it if he found out."

Her mouth shut like a box after this, suddenly feeling worn and drained. _I don't want to leave this place. Ruby's gonna pester me about helping organize the Summer Dance this weekend. _

"I got another mission," Crest said raspy voice breaking through her thoughts. "Me and the boys're leaving for Atlas first thing Friday morning. Gotta keep on their tails. I ain't gonna give 'em the chance to breathe."

Weiss shivered a bit as the crisp air hit her body ruffling her clothes. _The dance is on Saturday. Pefect timing. _"I wanna come with you."

"Why?" It became clear he didn't feel comfortable with the idea.

"Because I need a break from this place. Besides, I think it'd be smart to start cross-training with other teams. And I know Atlas well." Weiss clasped her hands behind her back pleading with her eyes. _I'm not leaving you behind now, not after what I heard. _

Crest remained still, a monument to a vanished era, blood-soaked and chaotic. Completely out of place in their high-tech, fast-paced world. _She's got a good point. We know next to nothing about Atlas and she'd make an excellent guide._

"I don't see why not."

Her eyes lit up with excitement and relief and somewhere deep down, he realized he'd made the right decision.

"Let's go."

Within minutes both young people had descended the stairs and climbed aboard Crimson Wolf. Weiss unable to wipe the smile from her face as she laid her cheek against Crest's broad back, already assembling a packing list in her mind. _Ruby's gonna be disappointed I won't be attending the dance but she'll have to learn duty calls. We can't stay children forever. And besides, if Crest isn't going then I'm not either._


End file.
